A new beginning
by Ninjagirl447
Summary: Rose ran away from home, lost unsure of what to do until she stumbles upon a potions shop owned by a very familiar potions master. How will the two come together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, i don't own Harry Potter just my Oc. Please check my other Harry Potter story too!**

Chapter 1

 **Rose's p.o.v.**

He came home again smelling like alcohol...how I hate the smell of it. Every night is the same, he gets home drunk and starts yelling for what ever reason he has. This time it got worse I locked the door of my room it was a fairly simple room a imple small bed, a small closet and very few essentials, I walked to the vanity and looked in the mirror to see the purple marks in my shoulders where he grabbed me slamming my body earlier, why exactly did he do that? It was simple, because we ran out of beer, he drank it like water in this house, I forgot to restock it so he took his anger out on me. He eventually tired himself out that he just slept in his room...the same routine he'd sleep in until noon with a bad hangover.

I hate this house...I hate it...but I'm scared to leave...I'm scared to be alone...but I know if I didn't do something now one of us would end up dead so far I feel like I might end up dead. My green eyes glanced at the beat up suitcase. My shaky hands opened the door to what little clothes I had and stuffed them in. I hesitated a bit, I didn't know where else to go. I had no job, my dad if you can even call him that never let me out of his sight...ever since my mom died...he just acted like this.

I slightly winced at the pain, I put on my long sleeve purple shirt covering the bruises. I had to get away from here. I was afraid to tell anyone of what he did to me...the beatings...his intimidation...I can't live like this...I'm tired...so tired of it. I finally got the courage to do this now.

I took a deep breath and carried my suitcase and went to his study to the small safe we had. I knew the combination...once I opened it I saw it. My mother's wand he never even let me use it much less look at it and next to it some of the gold we kept here. I got nervous because I've only used his wand to secretly heal the nasty bruises he'd give me. I hardly do magic...but one way or another I have to learn. I gripped the wand and took enough money. I just placed my hand on the knob feeling my heart pound in my chest, I turn back to my childhood home.

"Bye..." I whispered softly closing the door and just ran out as fast as I could I didn't care where I was going as long as I was away from that house. I felt the wind flow through my red hair, I walked through the cold night air in london a few street lights were on making it a bit bright for me. I felt my heart relieved.

The only thing is that I hope that he doesn't find me, no matter where I go he finds me, I walked and walked until I was in a few muggle shops. I was my first time walking around this place, I was used to going to the muggle grocery store and walk back home. It was a bit crowded today maybe because it was the weekend and nighttime meaning a few people might be mingling. I wasn't used to the crowds but I pushed away my fears. I stopped at a window looking at a dress, it was a simple white dress with a pink ribbon on the waist that I thought look pretty. I saw my reflection my red hair cascading my shoulders looking at the dress as if I was wearing it.

I wondered if I'll able to wear it, but for what? It's not like I'm going out or anything...I don't have friends, I don't have anyone. So why did I even have the thought of thinking of owning such a pretty dress? I'm not pretty enough for something like that.

I snapped out of my thoughts and walked to the leaky cauldron and payed for a room. This was all new for me, everything looked so nice and clean, not like back home. I placed my suitcase on the chair and lied back on the soft warm bed. I wondered what to do now...I left the house...but I'm at a loss at what to do now...maybe look around for a job or something. But for now I guess I can sleep peacefully.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

 **Rose's p.o.v.**

Light filtered the room as I slowly opened my eyes, I quickly sat up but realized that I wasn't in my room or in my house. That I actually did it...that I had the courage to leave. I was still slightly shaking, but I have to try and move on. I got up and walked to the bathroom stripping off my clothes I saw the purple marks on my arm. I cried too much before that I can't cry now. I let the warm water relax my body, it felt nice I was used to icy cold water we had a water heater but he wouldn't let me use it.

After putting on my clothes and brushing my damp hair, I looked in the mirror some people back at elementary would say that having red hair looked so pretty and at first I did agree too. I left my hair long and I remember my mom saying I had pretty light green eyes I smiled softly thinking of my mom...she was so kind and sweet...he didn't deserve her.. I snapped out my thoughts. After I was done I paid for my room for the next few days.

I got out and decided to walk around Diagon alley. I was a bit nervous because there was so many people around. I wasn't used to the crowds or the shops...but it felt nice going out and not worrying about going back home. Still the thought of my dad finding me still lingers in my mind.

But was quickly dissolved when I looked at a few colorful shops, a few made me smile looking at what look like a joke shop. I was too shy to go in so I just glanced at it.

I couldn't buy anything I had to be careful not to spend money, i only had enough for the room and something cheap to eat for maybe another week. I'll have to look for a job soon...but...just what can I do? I didn't go to hogwarts or any school. I hardly do magic maybe there is someplace that can hire me...I looked at the daily prophet to see if there's any job offers. I read it but there's a lot of interesting jobs but I couldn't do them because I didn't have the knowledge nor the experience leaving me sighing in defeat. I walked around until I saw a shop.

"A book store?" I whispered I started to smile at the memory. My mom and I love to read, she would read me almost any book we could find. I hadn't been in a shop for a very long time do why not go inside and have a look? I went inside and smiled looking at all of the books that they had. I felt happy after a few minutes someone broke my trance, I looked to see an older woman.

"Are you alright miss?" Her eyes were as kind as her smile.

I smiled shyly and nodded.

"Is there anything specific that your looking for?" She asked

"Oh um no...I was just-" I started

"Oh, you're here for the job interview, no?" She cut me off.

"Eh? Job? I uh-" I stammered I didn't know that they were looking for people.

"You seem perfect for the job, I know a book lover when I see it." She said looking at me very closely. "How old are you?"

"Oh..I'm twenty four..." I said

"There's just something about you that's just perfect here...that's it! You're hired!" She said

"Wait- what?" I said completely shocked

"How soon can you start?" She asked

"Uh- I guess any time?" I said still confused, she handed me a dark blue apron and a name tag.

"Good! Can you start today?" She asked I nodded and I wrote down my name and pinned it in the apron.

"Rose...a nice name! I'm Rachel. We'll discuss pay after work, for now I need you to clean and man the cashier." Rachel said "I'll go get you a manual!" She left to the back of the room leaving me a minute to process what had happened.

"Did I just get a job?" I whispered looking very puzzled. 'That was...surprisingly easy...' I thought

A few hours later it was a bit easy, I did try my best since it's my first job. Most of the clients that came in were females and I felt comfortable towards them, I get easily nervous if I had to help men...maybe because I don't know how they'll react. But I'll give it everything I have.

 **Third person's p.o.v.**

The weekend could not have been slower for Rose, But it was finally Saturday meaning she'll have her first income.

"Rose, I need you to deliver this to the potions shop two blocks from here." Rachel said holding a box.

"Oh...okay." Rose said

Rose walked nervously following the directions that Rachel gave her. Rose's eyes stopped at a potions shop. When she opened the door she heard the bell ring.

"How can I help you?" A deep voice said Rose looked and she saw a tall man wearing dark robes, black hair and dark eyes he turn and almost flinched at looking at Rose. She wondered why though.

She held the box in her hands. "I...well...I have a delivery for.." she mumbled and read the note. " Severus Snape...I'm from the book store two blocks away."

"Hm?" He said Rose held out the box to him. "Place it over there, I'll give you the list to give to Rachel about the other things."

"Okay..." Rose said softly avoiding his eyes.

 **Severus p.o.v.**

When I saw she seemed rather timid, she didn't look up at me. It was rather strange but nonetheless I finished writing the note and I saw her looking at the potions in the shelf. She stared at them as if it was a something new that she didn't even seen it in her life. I held a few boxes of the potions that I brewed.

I cleared my throat setting the box down she immediately jumped in fright and stared at me, I just froze looking in her green eyes...they resembled hers somehow, even the same shade of her hair.

"I didn't mean to startle you." I said

"Oh, its fine...I was just lost in thought about these potions..." She said looking at the bottles.

I handed her the note, with the money for the delivery.

"Thank you..."She said softly avoiding my gaze. "H-Have a nice day."

After she left I went back to work as usual but there was something...just something about her that got me curious. Usually women her age would be a bit more outgoing and a bit more friendly. I didn't even ask for her name.

 **End of p.o.v**.

Rose went back to her workplace and kept on working until the end of her shift, Her boss Rachel handed her an envelope with her first pay. Rose lightly smiled. She even took a few extra shifts to get some money together. Her first day off would be tomorrow.

"If you're short handed tomorrow just owl me as soon as you can." Rose said

"Thank you, you're a big help." Rachel said "But just enjoy your day off tomorrow, maybe visit a few shops or just stay at home."

Home...that's the last place she'll ever want to go, after Rose left her work she glanced at the envelope it felt a bit heavy but it'll help her pay for the room she's staying in. She felt happy and so glad that Rachel hired her without even knowing that she didn't have any experience whatsoever at this. She wrapped her arms around herself since it was a bit cold walking towards the leaky cauldron at night.

Rose felt a little scared. It was the first time she'd even talked to a man, whenever she go she'd just got female employees to help her. She'd never been with a man outside her family before, She didn't know how to act in front of him, She just hope that she didn't offended him in someway.

She wasn't afraid of him for some reason, she didn't know why. She got in her room and opened her suitcase to see the small bundle of worn out clothes, She barely had any clothes most of them were either from good will or the second hand store in the box that they put outside of mix and match clothes that were broken or stained that couldn't be repaired (At least what the muggles thought that it couldn't be fixed, a little magic and it's good as new.) Rose decided that She could at least spare a few coins to buy at least a nicer shirt for work, if she goes out tomorrow.

After picking out a simple long sleeve Light pink shirt and shorts I went to the bathroom Turning on the water as hot as it would go, steam soon filled the bathroom. A sigh of contentment She stripped down of her old clothes as She stepped into the water. Her body ached after a long week of work, she glanced at her arm with the bruise was almost gone.

'It looks better now...maybe tomorrow it'll be back to normal...'Rose thought 'It's been a week since I left that house.'

Rose stepped out of her shower to find her dirty clothes, somehow, had been cleaned and folded into a nice pile on the bathroom counter. She realized that they have house elves working for them since they do their work so efficiently and they looked happy doing that. She smiled lightly. But quickly washed away.

"What am I gonna do tomorrow?" Rose said thinking out loud

Severus went back to his house slamming his door shut, barely missing the hem of his long black robes. He threw himself onto his bed, tired that's what he's feeling tired. It was a very long day for him, owning a potions shops had its perks but a lot of work and thank Merlin that he has a day off tomorrow. Meaning that he could just stay home and read a good book, maybe having some sherry that He got as a present from Draco to go along with the quiet reading. Yep that's all he might do on his day off, Hopefully no one is going to interrupt him.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think I accept any constructive criticism and opened to suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc, feel free to check out my other story too!**

Chapter 3

The next day Rose woke up, she checked how much money she had from her first pay. A small smile spread in her lips she had enough to maybe get a few things for herself. Nothing too extravagant maybe a nice shirt or something nice she could use for work.

Rose was walking through the streets of dragon alley, she decided to go to a thrift store, That she might find something nice and at a low price, she didn't want to spend a lot right now since she's still staying in the leaky cauldron.

Slowly, Rose Found the store and walked In the thrift store looking around a bit, stopping in a dress area. Her small fingers ran over the fabric as She walked through the dresses. To see if there was anything that catches her eye. After looking through a few she saw two that she liked a simple white casual dress with Sunflowers on the edge of the dress with a yellow ribbon around the waist.

She also spotted a dark blue dress on the end, She thought it was beautiful. this one had sleeve until her shoulders and on the edge had a lacy design.

'Didn't mom said that blue would look nice on me?' Rose thought looking at the dress. 'It's pretty and I could use it...the price is fair...nothing seemed broken.'

After trying them on to make sure they fit, Rose made her way through the store since Tomorrow she would wear one of the dresses. Rose paid for her things, feeling excited for her new clothes. She actually felt herself smile as She walked out of the store with a bags full of her things. She walked next door to a quiet café, where Rose got some coffee and a few cookies. After She was done She walked around a bit more and saw a make up store.

Rose never wore make up before so She really didnt have a clue to put it on. But curiosity got the best of her and her eyes wandered at the window looking at all the colors. She remembered seeing in Muggle magazines about women wearing beautiful makeup and wearing beautiful dresses. She ended up going into the make up store but was completely lost. All Rose did just walked through each of the aisle, Looking at the lipsticks that they had but was too shy to take one to get a closer look at it.

"Do you need any help?" A voice said making her jump up in fear. She turn to look at the saleswoman smiling at me. "My name is Denise."

"I...I don't know...which one to choose." Rose whispered softly

"I know right? It's hard to decide which color to choose from."Denise smiled as She nod in agreement. "You have such pretty skin, do you use moisturizer? Or any product to keep it like that?"

"No..." She said

"Wow, that is a gift. I know most young women like you would die having skin as pretty as yours."She said smiling at her.

"Thank you..." Rose said softly. Rose didn't realize She even had pretty skin, truth is She never felt pretty so She wasn't used to the compliment...she was used to the insults, very rarely compliments.

"So what color are you looking for?"She asked

"I um...I don't like anything too noticeable or too flashy..."Rose said softly

"Okay so a more natural color is what your Looking for."She said looking through the tubes. Taking out a few sample ones. "Here's a few that you might Like, this is simple but pretty."

She handed her the tube but Rose was clueless of what to do with it, She felt embarrassed but somehow Denise could tell and just sat rose down at a chair and smiled at her.

"I think this color would Look really nice on you."She said as she applied the lipstick and showing Rose how to use it. She handed rose the mirror and She just looked...a bit pretty...She knows that it's just make up but somehow she felt a bit better. Rose lightly touched her lips looking at the pale pink color on. It did look nice and it's pretty.

"I think a bit of lip liner would give it a little something extra."She said

"Oh...I...uh no thank you I'll just go with the two colors you picked out for me." Rose said

"Okay then." She said

Rose went to the counter so that she'll ring her up with the two makeup products. Rose smiled lightly as Denise handed her the small bag of cosmetics. But Rose noticed a few samples of colored lipsticks and small perfume ones, giving the saleswoman a curious look.

"It's a few extra color samples that I thought would Look nice on you, as well as the perfume samples too. You know something nice and if you do like it then I'd be happy to help you pick something out again." She said

"Thank you."Rose said smiling at her

"Have a nice day." She said

As Rose walked out the store She didn't realize that She was still smiling a bit, Maybe because She just felt a bit calmer and free from that house. So far this is what Rose was missing out of, being outside and just relax without being scared or hurt.

'I'm never going back to that house ever again.' Rose thought

Severus walked into a very familiar book store but something was a bit off today. Usually he would see that young red haired woman either staking the books in a very organized matter or dusting the shelves often giving him a small shy smile and he would give a nod acknowledging her presence. But she was no where to be found today. He stopped himself for a second. Why should he care about that young woman? It's not like their friends or anything in that matter.

"Is something wrong?" The shop owner asked

"Where is that new girl you hired?" He asked

"Oh, Rose she has a day off today. She's a sweet girl." She said "Another employee got sick so she happily took a few more shifts to cover her. "

He nodded that was understandable. After picking up the latest book he walked out the store. Passing by the usual stores he caught sight of Rose walking out of a store by herself. She seemed a bit cheerful, he saw a small smile spread on her lips, possibly enjoying her day off. He saw a young boy taking a young girl's doll when the boy ran Rose immediately took the doll away from him and give it back to the young girl with a smile.

He listened to the heels of his boots clicking on the stone as he slowly walked back to his house. He carefully closed the door behind him. Summoning a glass to pour some sherry, Severus sat on the sofa and kicked off his boots.

Severus sat there in silence, reading the book.

He could still hear the concerned voice of Draco, saying that he should find someone, that it's been some time after the war. Even if he was right who would want to be with an ex-Deatheater?

He had to wonder to himself if there was someone that would accept him, despite of his past, his flaws...to accept him for who he is. Severus went to bed that night, with one thing in mind.

He just caught a glimpse of the girl that The shopkeeper described as a sweet girl...and truth be told she seemed like a sweet girl.

 **Please leave a review I accept any criticism that helps me be a better writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 4

The next few weeks turned out to be different. Severus would visit the store to get a few books and would notice the young employee greeting him with a shy smile but didn't meet his gaze. He noticed that she was wearing something different. Rose wore a white dress with sunflowers on it. He's not into any fashion in any way but...he thought she looked quite nice.

Rose was worried. Each day, she was afraid...afraid that any minute her father would find her. She heard the bell ringing meaning a customer came in when she saw it was the dark haired man that she delivered the box. She watched him from afar, of course she knew his name and somehow he knew hers.

She didn't know why but she finds herself watching the man every time he'd visit the store to talk to her boss. But today she saw the man look at her once their eyes met, Rose glanced away. She blushed a bright pink being caught staring at him, she hoped he wasn't feeling uncomfortable about it.

He noticed Rose's gaze every time he walked in the shop. Very few times he caught her looking at him like that. Of course, Severus didn't mind that. In fact when he visits the store every time she works somehow brought him a sense of calm to him. He couldn't explain it but he grown used to her presence. He saw her give a customer a smile telling them to have a nice day.

There was something about that smile that was so calming, pleasing almost. Feeling that odd shiver, Severus watched Rose, letting his eyes travel up her frame. Her long, red hair was hanging around her shoulders, with a few hair accessories on the side of her head.

The sunlight hit her hair, and the longer Severus stared, somehow it gave her an angelic appearance. Severus felt the warmth in his cheeks started to spread through his body.

But then Rose suddenly looked up at him, still smiling carrying a few books in her delicate hands. Severus's gaze locked with hers. Rose's lips were moving, but Severus couldn't hear the words. The only thing he could focus on was her eyes.

All of a sudden, Severus felt that strange feeling inside. Her eyes...he admit that they're pretty... Right then, He could feel his heart beating slightly faster.

"Severus?"

Snape was jerked back into reality by Rose's soft voice. He breathed deeper, again feeling his face flush. "Pardon me?"

"I asked you if this was all you want?" Rose said softly holding the books.

"Yes, that's all." He said glancing at the books.

"You feeling alright?" Rose asked

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just been a long day." Snape said

"It must be...but don't overdue it."Rose said giving him a soft smile

Rose rang him up and the whole time, Snape couldn't take his eyes off her. Even when she turn her back to grab a shopping bag. Severus tried to divert his attention away from Rose. He ultimately failed when she turned back to him.

"Thank you...and here's your change." Rose said handing him the few pieces of bronze her fingers gently brushed against his palm.

"No, Thank you for getting these I appreciate it." He said

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you have a nice day and don't tire yourself out." Rose said giving him a smile before he pushed the door open and leaving Her, going back to his home alone.

Severus breathed deeply trying to keep calm, also trying to clear his head. He tried to keep his thoughts together but an image of her smile made his heart beat fast, It wasn't every day that he came across someone like her.

He had never been so fond of someone like her. He felt nervousness in his stomach when he realized that he knew this feeling. Many years had passed, but he knew it to well about this feeling. And truth be told he felt scared having this feeling again.

He had every intention of going right off to sleep, Only after he surrendered he felt relaxed enough to crawl into bed. However, Severus would end up falling asleep thinking of those eyes and that smile. He realized that he fancied her.

The next day is Rose's day off so she decided to try and do something a little different, She wanted to at least practice a bit of magic so why not give potion making a try? She found a book on the basic potions that anyone could make but even if the pictures in the book look good she'd rather buy the ones made by a professional to actually see the color and possibly the texture of it.

Rose walked to see if the shop was open, she was a bit nervous since she only step foot in that shop a few weeks back. When she opened the doors she saw him labeling a few bottles. He looked up and had a bit of a flush look on his face.

"Hi..."Rose said softly

"Hello."Severus said he didn't expect to see Rose in his shop. Why was she here? Was there something wrong? Curiosity got the best of him when he saw her looking around as if she's lost. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh...um...I..."Rose said "I'm just looking for a few potions...um..." She searched in her pocket and held out a note with a few potions.

Severus took the note, and read it a few simple potions. He glanced at her looking around the shelves. So he easily found the potions that she asked for.

"You make all of those yourself?" Rose asked in her soft voice.

"Yes." He said

"How long does it take you to brew all of those?" She asked

"It depends on the potions, but these are easy to make and hardly takes time." Severus said trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. This was the first time that they were having a conversation like this, usually it just be a sentence or two and their in their way.

"Still I think it's Nice."Rose said "Potion making seems fun."

"Here's your change..."Severus said he placed a few coins in her hand, he could feel how soft it was even if it was just a second.

"Thank you."Rose said giving him a smile and he nodded. Reaching for the door she left.

Severus watched her from the shop's window, taking in her beauty and smiling to himself with a sigh.

Severus had to admit that just admiring her from afar was best. Besides, it was just a fancy, nothing more. There was no harm in that. She was a lovely young woman. He thought it was normal that a woman like her would have a few admires, why would she even give him the time of day?

With one last look, he continued on his work.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. I accept any kind of criticism if it's to help me be a better write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 5

"Rose White, I'm happy that you've manage to find your own place." Rachel said "I've brought you a little housewarming gift." She handed Rose a wrapped bottle of what looked like champagne. Something that Rose never had before.

"Oh...thank you."Rose said she held the bottle.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said

Rose left the store unsure of what to do with the bottle, the only time she held a bottle of anything with alcohol was to give to her father. Just the thought of him made her want to throw it away...but Rachel was nice enough to give it to her. Maybe if she ever have a guest over then she'll offer them a glass of this prosecco.

"Rose, are you done with your shift today?"

"Ah, yes I did Hermione." Rose said

Rose met Hermione as a very frequent customer looking through a vast variety of books. Often the two would get wrapped up in it that they became fast friends.

"I'll need to get a new Quill and more parchment." Hermione said

"We can check at the Quill shop." Rose said

Severus stopped to look out the window of his shop.

His dark eye caught sight of Rose in a far corner. Her long hair blowing in the wind. Though she occasionally looked out at those around her. She cautiously glanced over her shoulder. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled looking at the dresses in the shop's window. Almost everyday she'd look at that dress. It made him think if she was thinking of buying it. That dress looked too simple for her but even so it could bring out more of her beauty. He then saw her talk to Granger, he didn't know that She was friends with his old student. He saw Granger talk to Rose and saw rose putting her hands on her cheeks and let out a light laugh.

He could not seem to keep her from his thoughts. He could not stop thinking about how subtly beautiful she is. Fleeting thoughts were punctured by her face, red hair, and those green eyes. He turn to get back to work bottling the stock of potions that he had to do. But his mind wandered at the young woman.

A few hours later...

Rose was walking it was late at night. She wasn't used to walking around at night but it was because she forgot to get a few things for dinner. Once she found them she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" He said Rose looked at an unfamiliar man with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."Rose said

The man took a closer look at Rose.

"Hmm..."He looked at Rose head to toe, she didn't like the man looking her that way. It made her feel nervous. "You're cute..."

"I...well excuse me." Rose said she was about to go but the man grabbed her arm.

"What's the rush? Come on I'll buy you a drink." He said keeping a firm grip on her.

"H-hey please let go!"Rose said fear struck on her face.

A hand suddenly grabbed the man's shoulder.

"She'd politely decline your offer." The darkhaired wizard said giving the man a deadly glare. The man recognized Snape and immediately ran off. Severus glared at where the unknown man ran off.

"T...Thank you..."Rose said

"You have to be more careful."Severus said he felt his heart beating fast. She was lucky that he was passing by. He didn't want to even think about what could've happened. "You should go home."

Rose nodded and turn a bit but stopped. She turn her head at Severus.

"Do you...want to have a drink with me?" Rose asked softly

Her question caught him by surprise. He took a breath to subdue the slight nerves that seemed to suddenly rise up before he spoke in a calm, very calm, collected tone.

"Of course."He responded

A while later Rose let Severus to an apartment, which he figured that's where she lives. His impression of the place was quite small, not a lot of things to entertain a guest. But had the basics, everything looked new so he guessed that she recently moved.

He saw Rose trying to open a bottle of what looked like sparkling. The minute the cork popped off Rose let out a surprise squeak. And the bubbles flowed off the bottle making her look unsure of what to do, His lips slightly smirked at her reaction.

"I don't have anything other than this...so I'm sorry if it doesn't suit your taste." Rose said handing him a glass of the bubbly drink."Rachel gave me this as a housewarming gift..."

"It's fine." Severus said holding the glass. "You moved here?"

"Ah, yes I finished unpacking today." Rose said "I may not have much but It's my place."

Snape could sense the tension building around her, he didn't know why she looked a bit tense. The entire time he stayed he didn't see her take a sip of her glass. He accepted the glass to just stay with her a bit longer enjoying the time together. His eyes wandered around the place he noticed that she didn't have pictures of relatives or friends. He figured that it must be in her room. He saw a small plate of snacks in front of him.

"Here something to snack on with the prosecco." Rose said "Rachel told me to get a few if these in case if I opened the bottle...I thought that if I have my first guest I'd open it and share it with him or her."

'I'm her first guest?' He thought looking at Rose eating the small sandwhich. In his mind She looked lost and delicate, unsure of what to do. It made him want to hold her but he didn't. He was afraid of what Rose would react.

He drank the glass and frankly it wasn't awful, he was used to a more stronger drinks but something like this would suit Rose perfectly Light, aromatic... He stopped himself and felt his cheeks flush a bit.

"Do you have anyone else living here?" Snape asked trying to rouse a conversation.

"No, just me..what about you?" Rose asked

"I live alone as well." He said

"What do you like to do?" Rose asked her green eyes glanced at him making him weak in the stomach.

"When I'm not working I tend to read in my library or go out." He said

"You have a library?" Rose asked her Lips formed a small smile.

"Yes, I like to read a lot." He said

"I could tell by all the books you buy at the shop." She said softly "Its always nice being surrounded by books."

"Maybe if you want I could show you my library, the next time when we're both free that is." Snape said trying to keep his composure looking at Rose.

A shy smile spread in her lips. "I'd like that." She said

"Thanks for the glass." Severus said "Have a nice night."

"You too. " Rose said she watched him leave her apartment.

He was out on the street walking to his home. Severus felt a twist in his gut, wondering if that was the last time he would have Rose to himself. He liked talking to her and maybe he could even as her out on a date. But he quickly tried to dismiss the thought. There was no way that Rose would even be interested in him, he can't get his hopes up. It's best if they stayed as they are now...even if it's a bit painful for him.

 **Please leave a review I accept any cristism that would help me be a better writer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 6

One morning as every morning Rose would do her usual routine. She'd get up shower, pick an outfit to get dressed, have a quick breakfast and go to work. Once at the shop Rose would dust and have everything organized for the customers.

Today was like any other. Rose was organizing a few new books in a shelf, she found a few new ones that a certain wizard will pick them up soon. This always made Rose happy seeing him at the shop, they've started talking a bit more often after the night that they shared a drink. She placed the book on one of the shelves.

Suddenly The books on the shelves started to become a blur. Rose stopped what she did, but only slightly when her head began to spin. Somewhere she heard someone call out to her, her gaze landed on a man dressed in black robes.

Rose's eyes blurred and she noticed that the man was stepping closer. Some words were spoken but she couldn't understand what the person was saying. Without much resistance, her eyes closed and her world turned black.

"Rose!"Severus said when the young woman collapsed before him. fortunately, he was able to reach to her, breaking her fall with his outstretched hands.

When he got a closer look on her face. He noticed that Rose was sweating. Severus moved a hand to swipe at the damp locks, but his face froze in horror upon contact. He pressed the palm of his hand flatly onto her forehead. The girl's forehead was burning up like a cup of boiling water, but the rest of her body was cold to His touch.

'Rose is running a fever. She's burning up!' was the only thought that filled his mind, he looked around and saw a very concern shop owner running towards them.

Three days had passed since that incident. Rose was still in bed, forehead swimming with a light sheen of sweat and face flushed a pale shade of red. Snape stuck to Rose's side like glue.

For those three days Severus would check on her after work.

"No...no..." Rose mumbled Severus sat in the chair near her bed, she thrashed a bit in her sleep. He wondered if it was just a nightmare.

Her eyelids fluttered opened and panicked, she quickly sat up. But calmed down when she saw snape.

"Where am I?" Rose asked her face slightly hint of color but not as intense as it was three days ago.

"I brought you to the hospital, you collapsed at work with a very high fever."Snape said handing her a potion. "The healer told me as soon as you wake up that you should drink this."

"How long was I asleep?" Rose asked while drinking the bitter potion.

"Almost three days."Snape said "Why didn't you go to a healer or just owled in sick?"

"I...I just didn't have time to go...and Rachel owled saying she needed help in the shop."Rose said holding the empty bottle. "I wanted to help her."

"Just be more careful, your health is important."Snape sternly but kindly said to her.

A healer then came in to check in Rose do Snape excused himself to give the women some space. He thought that Rose would be hungry so he went to get a few things for her to eat when he reached the door he heard the two women talk.

"You, my dear had your husband worried sick." The Healer said

"He's not my husband." Rose said

"Oh, well He seems like a nice man, He stayed with you for these last few days." She said

"Huh? Really?" Rose's soft voice said

Severus felt his face flush, listening to them talk.

"Yes, he hardly left your side."

"But why? I'm not someone that he should be worried about." Rose said "I'm just...just a girl that gets in the way and cause trouble to him and anyone..."

"Oh deary, don't be like that." She said "Have some confidence in yourself, he seems to fancy you."

"He fancies me? No that's not possible." Rose said "Someone like him...no."

'Someone like him?' Severus thought feeling his heart drop, he was feeling like a fool, he was just a foolish old man getting his hopes up...that is until he heard what Rose said next made his heart flutter in his chest.

"Someone like him wouldn't want me, I think he deserves better."Rose said

'Rose...'He thought he wondered why rose was feeling like that.

All of a sudden, Severus got an idea. He thought that if he does something to show that Rose is a woman that needs to feel better about herself. That maybe it would give her some confidence, She needed to be shown how special she was.

Severus entered the room and the heater was finished with Rose's check up.

"Her fever is almost gone, so tomorrow you'll get to go home." The Healer said

"Thank you."Rose said

The Healer smiled and left.

"Here I brought you something to eat."Severus said setting the plate that had a variety of fruits and light foods. He sat on the chair next to her. "Don't eat too fast or you'll upset your stomach."

"Thank you, Severus." Rose said giving him a shy smile, she then did something that was unexpected to the dark haired wizard. She leaned towards him and gave a small peck on his cheek. Rose went back to eat her food unaware of the faint blush that stained Severus's face. Leaving him quite surprised at her action.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think I accept any criticism that helps me be a better writer. I'm opened to Any suggestions feel free to pm me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 7

A few days after that Rose was checked out of the hospital. Her boss gave her a few days off to recover a bit. One day she was having with a Hermione and Luna at a café.

"Ginny told me that she'll start her training with the Hollyhead Harpies." Hermione said excitedly.

"I hope that she'll be careful." Luna said

Rose smiled."I'm happy for Ginny, I hope she'll find time to have lunch with us."

Rose jerked her head up listening to a screeching sound. A large gray owl was carrying a large size package in its talons. Noticing the angle and speed of its decent, it was a good wager that it was meant for one of them. And as it got closer, That owl was heading right to their table. Hermione held out her hands as the bird let go of the package in midair. The brown, paper-wrapped box fell through the air, into her waiting hands. She sat down again and looked in the box.

"What is that?" Luna asked

"It's for you Rose." Hermione said placing the box her way.

"What? For me?" Rose said with raised eyebrows. "Why would anyone send me something?"

She pulled the envelope out and noticed that there was no return name, or any indication as to where it came from. Cautiously, she tore it open and pulled out the note inside, her heart pounded in her chest. She silently read the letter.

 _Rose,_

 _I know that you might not be expecting anything today. I'm sorry if I surprised you. Over the last few weeks since I first saw you in the shop. I must admit I have taken quite a fancy to you. I wanted to tell you that you are very sweet, kind and very lovely and i hope that you accept this gift. A beautiful young woman like yourself deserve it._

'A fancy?' Rose thought 'He says that I'm beautiful? No one ever called me that before...' her eyes widen and a slight blush formed in her cheeks.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked as she sipped her tea.

"There's no name." Rose handed the letter to Hermione.

The brunette witch read the note herself and glanced at the box. She cracked a little smile as she did so. "Well Rose, it looks to me like you've got yourself a secret admirer."

"Really?" Rose asked "An admirer..."

"I think it's cute." Luna chimed in

"Oh, I...I guess." She whispered her cheeks flushed. Now Rose was stumbling over her words. "But I don't know what to say to this...why would he fancy me? I wonder who is it?"

"You don't know who it could be?" Hermione asked

"Well…who else could it be? I don't know any other guys that well." Rose said "Only your boyfriends and other friends. They're already in a relationship."

"Well Rose, aren't you going to see what This admirer sent you?" Hermione aaked

"I...I'll open it" Rose said . "But I don't know if I can accept this."

"Oh Rose. " Luna said "It's a gift, it's a nice gesture, if it's something this big he probably put a lot of thought in it."

Rose started to untie the strings and open the box, feeling nervous. "I know...and it's sweet that this person goes out and buys me a – " Rose gasped her eyes widened at the box.

A huge smile plastered on her face. She tried to hide it behind her hands, but the high pitched, squeal-like giggles gave it away. Hermione and Luna leaned over the open box and looked in. There, neatly folded up, was a white sundress the ribbon tied around the waist is enchanted to change colors, the same dress that Rose saw at the shop, she was saving up to buy it.

"Rose, how did they know that you wanted that dress?" Hermione asked

"I don't know...I've been saving every bit of bronze and silver to buy this dress...I thought it would be nice wearing it when I go out on my day off..."Rose said

The next day...

She felt more confident, she looked more confident. Her long hair was blown by the gentle breeze. She didn't know who the person was that sent her the dress but if she ever finds out she'd thank him for making her feel good for just one moment. She went inside the potions shop and Saw snape once he made eye contact with her his face slightly flushed.

"Hi." Rose said giving him a bright smile.

"Hello...You seem in a merry mood, aren't you?" Snape implied with a cock of his head. Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, it's because I've wanted this dress for a long time. I've saved up and was going to buy it yesterday but...someone bought it for me to surprise me." Rose said

Snape slowly nodded.

"But I don't know who bought it...I just know that if I do find out who that person is." Rose said with a small smile " I'll thank him...he made me happy."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat listening to Rose, it was worth it seeing her like this. The dress wasn't as expensive as he thought it would be. He was afraid that it didn't fit her but looking at her like this... He loves it when she wear dresses like those. It made her look delicate and beautiful.

"I better go, bye Severus I hope you have a nice day!" Rose said giving him a bright smile.

After work Severus went home, once inside he sat on the took quite a lot of courage to bring that particular conversation up with Rose.

He was afraid that she wouldn't like it, thus ruining whatever chances he had left with her. It was a risk, But a risk worth taking. Her presence gives him this calming feeling that hardly anyone was able to truly provide. He would finally be able to sleep a little easier that night, possibly dreaming of her smile.

 **Please leave a review I accept any criticism that helps me be a better writer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 8

Feeling the fluttering inside, the dark haired wizard let out an involuntary sigh, more interested in her than his surroundings. He was in his shop about to finish a few potions then close up and she was across the street. But today made him curious to watch her. It looked like she was waiting for someone.

He watched her walk over to sit on a nearby bench and a few minutes later saw an unknown man walked towards her. She immediately got up, looking quite nervous.

He watched as the man listened intently to whatever she was saying. He hated the way That unknown man was looking at her like a predator. Severus gritted his teeth as he watched him lean over and whisper something into her ear. She nodded. He extended his arm and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. She smiled at him and quickly looked down.

There was no doubt. Did she have a date? A young woman like Rose would probably have a few admirers...even one so bold than to ask her out. Unlike him that would rather hide behind an anonymous admirer, afraid of rejection.

Severus stared at the bubbling cauldron imagining what they must have been talking about. Did she have feelings for him? Are they having fun?

While he felt slightly jealous for even thinking that. Finally he could take no more, he swiftly finished the potion and closed his shop. He decided to grab a strong drink at the bar.

Once he stepped inside he saw Rose and the man at a table. He felt his heart beat fast and at the same time this burning feeling in his chest.

He watched their interactions closely, he took a swig of firewhisky, eavesdropped on conversations and on several occasions discovered that he's a regular customer, he plucked up the courage to ask her out. That this is their first date. Although Rose just said to him that she wanted to be friends with him. Severus wondered why she didn't want to have a closer relationship with him they're both young and he clearly likes her. The young man seemed a bit upset but understood.

He rationalized in thinking maybe Rose might fancy someone. That's the only answer he could think of, after all Rose isn't the type to play with other people's feelings. He heard the young man saying goodbye and left. Severus glanced at Rose alone at the table, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to approach her but he saw her look at him and smiled. That honest genuine smile made his heart flutter. Rose got up and walked towards him taking a seat in a stool next to him.

"Hi.."Rose said softly

"I see that you were with that gentlemen."Snape said with a firewhisky at hand.

"Yes, he said he fancied me when he saw me in the shop...he visits the shop everyday buying any little thing."Rose said "But..."

"But what?" He asked softly

"I didn't know why but I didn't feel the same..."Rose whispered

"Whys that?" He asked

Rose stayed quite. For a minute. "I guess...it's because I'm not ready for a relationship right now...I just need time.." she admitted looking at her glass as if it was the interesting thing at the moment.

"Why?" Snape asked

Rose couldn't tell him about her fears, about that she hardly slept at night thinking that her father could find her. Any moment, she knew that he can be very violent. She thought that she'd be afraid of any man that came in her life but she realized that there's a few good men in the world. But she just fears that if she does meet a man that he could be like her father.

"I just need time...that's all."Rose whispered

Severus didn't push the subject further but the way she said and acted meant that something happened in her young life. Something that made her act like this. He felt her small hand over his, the fluttering in his chest grew warm.

"Thanks for listening."Rose softly said

"You're welcome..."Snape said he watched her leave the bar and she headed home.

'She needs time...'He thought 'Was it that she had a bad relationship with a former boyfriend?' He got up thinking that he'll do something to make her smile again.

Once Rose locked the door she went to her room, she felt the same fluttering feeling she was having in her chest the last few weeks when Severus had that drink with her in her house weeks ago. This feeling was so new to her and she felt scared about it. She thought maybe one of her friends would give her advice about this. She plucked up the courage to write a letter to owl Hermione.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I need advice, I haven't said this to anyone else, and I'm not sure how I started feeling this way. I feel my stomach flutter every time I see him, I feel my face grow warm. I don't know what to do... I never felt something like this before._

 _I don't know when it happened, but I think I'm starting to like Severus...you know the one that owns the potions shop? I think I have feelings for him.. I hope that you can give me advice...please write soon._

 _Sincerely,Rose_

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I accept any criticism that helps me be a better writer any suggestions Pm me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 9

Rose was having breakfast in her place. Hoping that Hermione would respond to her letter. After waiting she saw two owls perched on her window one with a letter from Hermione and another a package with her name but no return address. Rose immediately opened Hermione's letter first.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _You liking Snape? From the way that you wrote in your letter it sounds that your body is attracted to him. I don't think it's a bad think to like someone like that, don't be scared about these feelings(even if you think it might not work out.) just keep doing what you're doing talk to him and such who knows he might feel the same._

After Rose finished reading the letter it sounded like good advice to her. Rose always goes to Hermione for advice where is about Magic or anything at all. Rose reached towards the second letter there was no name anywhere.

"Is it him?" Rose said she looked at the note. "No, name again? Just who are you?"

Rose peeled open the envelope. Recognized the same delicate handwriting from the letter that came with her dress.

 _My Rose,_

 _So, I heard that you like my last gift. I just want you to know how much joy that brings me. I had a feeling that you would like that dress, i was afraid that it wasn't your size but I'm happy that it fits you and it was my pleasure to provide it for you._

 _A Lovely woman like yourself deserves to be happy once and a while. You especially deserve it more than anyone else. Here is another token of how I feel about you. I hope it suits you I thought it would look lovely on you._

Rose held her breath and a small blush formed in her cheeks. It really was sweet But Rose still didn't know how to handle it, she never had anyone send her things like this before or say anything like that. She had been so focused on work and trying to move on in her life. That she almost forgot about this secret admirer of hers. She opened the small box and her eyes widen at the gift.

"Hm, I wonder when Rose is coming?' Luna asked

"Maybe she's running a bit late." Hermione said

The two girls were waiting for Rose, to have lunch.

"What did she want to talk about?" Luna asked

"Well in her owl she said that she might have feelings for-" Hermione stopped when she looked at Rose headed towards the table.

She was wearing a simple red sundress with a small belt, and black flats. It was a dress that she and Luna picked out for Rose but they saw something different she wore a silver rose brooch. Something that they haven't seen before.

"Hi."Rose said smiling at her friends.

"Hi Rose, that looks so pretty."Luna said looking at the accessory.

"It is pretty."Hermione said

"Thanks...it's from my admirer.."Rose said with a faint blush.

"It looks like he's really likes you." Luna said "Did he showed himself?"

"No...I want to know who he is, to thank him again." Rose said "But I feel bad that he keeps sending me such sweet gifts."

Rose sighed softly. She loved both the dress and the brooch, but she wanted to know who's this admirer is to ask him why? Why her? sitting at the back of her mind, she wondered why is he doing this? What are his intentions?

"I don't think you should feel bad, a boy likes you."Luna said

"I know...but.."Rose started

"Stop that!" Hermione said "Rose, Somebody obviously cares about you, and he wants to show that to you."

"I guess you're right."Rose mumbled

"The way that he writes in the letter, it's like he's a mature man possibly our age or a bit older."Hermione said

"But why does he had to be so secretive?" Rose asked

"Maybe he's just shy." Luna said in a dreamy like voice. "He's probably nervous to talk you, so he's showing his fancy in another way."

"It's a funny way of showing it." Hermione said raising an eye brow . "I saw that brooch on witch weekly and it's not cheap."

"What?" Rose said lightly touching the brooch.

"It cost a bit of gold, probably at least ten galleons." Hermione said

"It is a nice gesture, and I do appreciate it. I just don't know how I really feel about this. I never had anyone send me gifts before." Rose admitted playing with her hair a bit nervously.

"Does it make you feel special?" Luna asked in a soft voice.

Rose's gaze fell to the floor, color creeping into her cheeks. "Yeah, a lot..."

"How about this, I'll ask the others about this if they know anything." Hermione said

Rose nodded hopefully she'll find out who is her admirer, and then what? She does want to know who this person is. But she started to like Severus, she didn't know what to do in this type of situation.

For weeks they continued to interact with formality. Neither wanted to ruin the friendship they formed. Rose was comfortable being with Severus talking about anything they could thing of.

Until Severus finally took the courage and suggested they meet once a week for a casual dinner or a drink, whatever fit into their schedule at the moment. She was surprised at this so she said yes. The last thing she wanted to do was make him unhappy or worse push him away from her entirely.

"I don't know what to wear..." Rose said looking in the mirror in her bedroom with Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

"I think you should wear something that makes you feel comfortable." Ginny said looking in Rose's closet. "You don't have a lot of clothes."

"Well...most of my old clothes got ruined." Rose said

"Oh this looks cute!" Luna said taking out the clothing.

"I think you would look nice in that dress." Hermione agreed. "You might get his attention."

Rose looked at the dress a small smile spread in her lips and nodded. "I hope...I can't wait to see him tonight."

 **Please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 10

Severus ran his fingers through his hair gently massaging it as he dunked his head under the flow of hot water. Since he would be seeing Rose tonight, Severus had even more initiative to look more presentable to the woman he fancies.

Once the last of the suds had rinsed out, and his muscles free of tense knots, Severus shut the water off and reached for one of the thick towels that hung just outside the shower curtain. He pulled the curtain back with a sharp snap. He was about to open the door to his bedroom to dress to meet up with Rose. But stopped for a second. Realizing that he'll be alone with Rose. 'Don't choke Severus...don't choke..'He thought he went to his room to pick out his robes.

The Restaurant was beautifully decorated, white marble floors, elegant chairs, separated dining rooms. Rose was very nervous to go in, she waited patiently for Severus to arrive.

'Don't be nervous...we're just having dinner...'Rose thought

After a few minutes Severus arrived dressed in his usual black robes, he took one look at Rose and his mouth went dry. She was wearing a dark green lace dress that hug her figure. Rose smiled looking at the darkhaired wizard. She noticed that his hair was a bit different for some reason, she found it nice like that.

"You look quite lovely."Severus said

Warmth bloomed through Rose and slightly blushed "Thank you, My friends helped me, truth is I didn't know what to wear." Rose said

'Anything you wear looks lovely on you.' He thought but couldn't say it.

"This place is nice."Rose said "I've never been here before."

"I think you'll like it,The food here is exquisite." He said

The two went in at a private table for two. Both of them picked up the menus and read it.

"What are you going to have?" Severus asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know maybe a salad."Rose said "I had a late lunch today so something Light would be good."

Severus nodded and glanced at the menu. After they had their order taken, Rose glanced around since this was new to her. She smiled happy that she was here with someone. She glanced at Severus giving him a soft smile but her eyes had a bit of longing for him when she started to develop feelings for him, but was nervous and a bit scared about these feelings.

The wizard felt his heart do a quick flip. Rose had never looked at him like that before. Severus noticed her hands rested on the table. He longed to touch her but was a bit afraid of her reaction. She was sitting directly across from him, but he still wanted to be closer.

Once their food arrived they talked a bit. Rose started to hear waltz music and looked to see that the room next door couples dancing, Severus noticed her gaze at the room.

"Would you like to go and dance?" He asked softly

"Oh...I..no..."Rose said "I can't dance..."

"It's very simple see?" Severus said as they looked at a couple dancing the waltz slowly. "But if you don't want too, I don't want to force you."

'It does look simple...' Rose thought she looked back at Severus and nodded accepting his offer.

He pulled Rose into his arms and led her in the traditional waltz. He led her firmly and decisively all the while holding eye contact but Rose kept looking down at her feet trying not to step on his feet.

"Look at me Rose." He said softly holding her even closer, he placed his hand on the small of her back, this made Rose look at him. "Just relax."

She was unnerved at being held so closely be him. She found it difficult to look at him and could feel the blush creep up on her cheeks especially with his touch. He took the lead and slowly danced with her.

"See, you can dance." He said

"Only because you're leading me..."Rose whispered

As the song ended he slowly dipped her backwards keeping one strong hand on her back while his other hand held hers and he raised it above her head. His face was an inch from hers and she could feel his warm breath brush her lips as he looked deeply into her eyes, she blushed at the close contact they had. "I..." she whispered breathlessly. "Thank you for the dance..."

He answered her softly with his deep voice that Rose finds attractive, "You're very welcome." He was so close to kissing her, he wanted to kiss her so badly but was scared of rejection. So he just held her close to him, relishing the moment he had with her. She got nervous and immediately pulled away.

After dinner, Severus escorted Rose home. She turn to him and smiled.

"Thank you, I had a nice time." Rose said softly

"I had a pleasant time as well." Severus said

"I'll see you...have a goodnight." Rose said

Severus went home and stood naked under the ice cold shower that night after his so called date with Rose. He lifted his face as water ran down his throat and over his hard muscular frame. Most people couldn't stand water this cold but he was used to it. It only happened in his school years when he was a teenager trying to control his impulse, now it started to repeat itself, he held her so close tonight he tried really hard to control himself. To resist the urge to kiss her, he wanted to take her to a private room and have his way with her. He wanted her so badly.

Rose got ready for bed, she smiled lightly thinking of tonight's events. She liked the feeling of him holding her so close. She wondered if something like this would happen again, she couldn't wait to tell her friends about tonight.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 11

 **Warning has a rape scene.**

The next morning the weather cool, damp from the rain. Rose was working hard in the store, by today's weather instead of her usual dresses she wore jeans and a long sleeve blouse.

But it wasn't easy for Severus, It was much easier to keep his sexual fantasies at bay when he wasn't able to see her when he's working. He had only slipped today when he saw her, it rain today. she had her hair in a high ponytail, which she released, shaking her head to allow her hair to fall around her shoulders in an unconsciously sensuous way. Severus felt an erection growing, and he shifted a bit to ease the discomfort. He was not usually so arousable, but this woman affected him in a way that he had not experienced in a long time. Another cold shower had to take care of that tonight though.

He watched her walk up the stairs to grab a few books. She smiled at him giving him the newest books. Just by those simple acts his face flushed and his heart beated fast.

Severus woke up many times during that night. The sun was barely rising for the new day. He had dreamed about her, he pictured Her body melting against his, moaning, his name leaving her lips whispering loving words.

Here he was thirty-nine years old and reduced to taking cold showers to control his impulses like some teenager and having wet dreams about her. Cold showers weren't working so much for him. But he didn't want to ruin whatever chance he has with her.

He had to have her. At the same time he didn't want to jump the gun, practically scaring her. He didn't want to be rejected by her.

That same day something unexpected happened for the both of them that sparked something between them even more. Severus stopped by to leave a note to order the latest book. When Rose took the note and smiled at Severus. He shrugged it off and quickly left the store. Rose wondered if he was in a hurry when she read the note she realized that they did have the book in stock so she told her boss that she'll deliver it to him since he didn't leave that long. Rose grabbed the book and walked out the store.

Severus carried himself very well and he didn't make too much noise as he walked around. But now was not the time for her to observe his behavior. Severus being taller than Rose made it hard for her to keep up.

'I'm going to lose sight of him.' Rose thought she made up her mind to make a dash after him. Right at that moment. Severus suddenly stopped in his place and turned around. Rose tripped and fell, the world spun before her. She immediately reached out and latched into Severus, who was standing right before her, in order to keep herself from collapsing to the ground.

"What the-?!" Severus puzzled voice radiated. Rose closed her eyes out of reflex. Together they collapsed to the ground and fell on top of each other.

'Ouch..' Rose thought every part of her body was smacked against the ground was now throbbing. Although she was slightly in pain she was more curious about what soft thing was touching her lips, so she opened her eyes.

All she could see before her was Severus's face with his dark eyes wide open in surprised.

'What?!' She thought she blinked a few times, unable to figure out what was going on. Then Severus clicked his tongue and created some distance between them.

'Did...did we just kissed?' Rose thought she could still feel his warmth on her lips, and she gently cover them in the midst of the confusion.

'It was just an accident...but...we kissed...my first kiss...'Rose thought blushing 'We kissed...'

Severus appeared to be puzzled so was Rose to what had happened. They stared at each other for a while in astonishment. He couldn't believe that this happened, that he just kissed her. But realized that it was just an accident. He was the first to come back to his senses. After clearing his throat, he stood back up and helped her up. Rose was still blushing as Severus's heart was beating fast.

"...This was only an accident."Severus spoke up no matter how much his heart ache at saying this, it was an accident. Severus muttered as if trying to convince himself. "I better go now."

Then without looking back at Rose, he began to briskly walk trying to calm his heart.

'It was an accident but...'Rose thought after she covered her lips. 'It felt nice...' but it bothered her the way he said it filled her with sadness, she lightly touched her lips. And quickly went back to the book shop deciding to just owl him the book instead.

"What?!"

The three girls were sitting in the café.

Rose was blushing madly, while poking her food with her fork. "It was an accident..." she whispered

"So what did he do?" Hermione asked

"He was surprised at the kiss...but he said it was an accident."Rose said

"It depends did he quickly pull away or did he just freeze up." Ginny asked

"Well, we were both surprised, he didn't pull away after realizing the situation." Rose said "He helped me up and just walked away."

Both girls looked at each other and back at Rose. They never thought that snape would act like that before, never in the years they've seen him at school as their teacher wouldn't act like that. But they've made peace with him after the war even though it took some time.

" Are you alright?" Draco asked, looking up from the table with a glass of firewhisky at hand. Snape meanwhile was getting a second take of the alcohol.

"I'm fine, Draco." he said, his voice low. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little odd today, like your mind is somewhere else." Draco said the two were hanging around the Three Broomsticks.

As Rose walked through the door with Ginny and Luna. she saw Severus and Draco sitting at a table together. Severus was brooding over his drink, not speaking while Draco was talking on about something. Rose's heart fluttered in her chest at seeing Severus but felt a bit embarrassed about the kiss incident. She quickly sat at a table talking to the two girls.

The memory of that kiss went through his mind again, all he did was watch her, he didn't approach her just watched her the entire time. In that Draco took notice of this, his eyes glanced at the darkhaired wizard and at the woman.

It didn't take Draco that long to find out what was wrong. "You keep looking at her like that you'll scare her off." Draco said

"I'm sure."Severus said dryly."As if you didn't do the same with your girlfriend."

"Bye,Ginny, Luna I'll see you tomorrow." Rose said

"Bye Rose."Luna said

"Be careful."Ginny said

Rose Left a minute later Snape was out the same door, he didn't like the thought of Rose walking in the middle of the night. Rose turn and he quickly hid in the shadows to observe as always. Rose then ran quickly turning a corner as if she knew that she was being followed. She felt a pair of hands grab her from behind.

"Well, well little Rosie..." a voice shook with anger.

"Let me go!...please..." she said

"You know your father is looking everywhere for you, little Rosie." The man said

"I won't go back! Let me go Allen!" Rose yelled out still shaking.

"Well, I can say that I didn't see you, for a price." He said smirking evilly his head nuzzled her neck.

"Let me go!" Rose yelled out

"Shut up!" He backhanded her hard across the face. "You have no idea how much I wanted you, but that father of yours would've had my hide if I even looked at you." He grabbed her and kissed her hard. She tried to push him off but he had her arms pinned.

She turned her head away from his kiss. "St-Stop!" He punched her jaw with a closed fist this time knocking her into a stack of crates.

He flipped her around and bent her over the stack of crates nearby. "I've been waiting so long for this." He said while lifting the back of her dress, She screamed weakly. "Well no more waiting," he began to undo his belt.

"Please...please don't." she cried desperately. He grabbed her by the hair.

"We do it my way tonight."Allen said "After this your daddy won't know where you are."

"Someone help me!" She looked around but saw nothing and then closed her eyes bracing for what was to come, she didn't want this. She looked so helpless, so broken. Less than a second from violating her when someone tackled Allen. The figure beat the rapist mercilessly as Rose crawled away sobbing and trying to cover herself. He was finally beaten unconscious when the figure climbed off of him. It was Snape, He looked down at The man in disgust then gave him one last vicious kick in the ribs as he grunted in anger. Snape wanted to do more but he knew he had to calm Rose down.

Rose was still sobbing.

He grabbed her firmly trying to calm her down. "Listen to me Rose, you're alright now. Do you hear me? You're alright." Rose was a wreck of tears and sobs.

"Severus..." she sniffed but couldn't speak clearly yet, she was still shaking in shock. Until she felt his embrace. Rose still wasn't a fan of being touched but didn't mind his action, she found it quite soothing.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright now." he smoothed her hair. "Listen to me, just go home as quickly as you can, I'll owl you." She obeyed and walked down the alley.

After Rose was gone, Snape looked at the man in disgust. He took his wand and send a message to the ministry about the incident and pointed his wand at the man's neck.

"He'll find her, he always finds her." He said

"Who?" Snape questioned could someone be stalking Rose? He thought

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 12

The front doors were locked as well as the windows were jammed shut. Rose who sat huddled in the corner of the living room where she had a clear view of the only entrance and had her wand in hand fully frighten at what happened half an hour ago.

She heard a knock on the door in which she jumped, she looked at the door.

"Rose? It's Severus."

Her heart started to calm down at hearing a familiar voice, Rose got up and cautiously unlocked the door to see the darkhaired wizard.

"I've brought you something to eat." He said

After the incident Rose lost her appetite. "I'm not hungry." She said

"Eat something, you'll feel better." His tone was stern but his actions were kind.

She didn't know what to make of him, why was he doing this? He set the take out on the table. He did the trouble to do this so she decided to at least eat something.

He opened the vile and handed it to her. "Drink this first. It will calm your nerves." She eyed the potion, but she knew that Severus wouldn't do something to hurt her.

Without a word Rose took the potion. In less than a minute she felt calmer. But still pretty shaky, she felt nervous and fear that her father would find her any moment. Severus looked at her behavior which was a pretty common behavior for a woman that was assaulted. He didn't know what to do to help in this situation, he wasn't the caring type but just looking at the woman in front of him that was always in his thoughts ever since he met her, he had to do something.

He thought of the only thing that he could do, he pulled her into his arms and held her, at first he felt her flinch a bit but he felt her small hands on his chest. Rose felt relieved at his gesture, it made her feel calm, she wasn't a fan of being touch especially by a man. But she didn't mind Severus's touch for some reason. They stayed motionless for sometime. He continued to hold her tightly which was satisfying for him to just do a simple act for her.

Rose could feel his heart beat it was soothing for her, she closed her eyes for a bit still in his embrace.

"Hearing your heart beat is soothing..."Rose mumbled softly she felt his fingers gently run through her hair in another attempt to soothe her. He wanted this moment to last but sadly it had to end.

"Eat what I brought you and get some rest." He said when she lifted her head to look at him. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Hearing those words made Rose relax for some reason she felt that he was right. She nodded her head and released herself from the embrace, she went to the small table to eat the take out.

"Who was that man?" Snape asked

Rose was silent."He's a friend of my dad..."Rose whispered.

"A friend of your father? Why would he do that to you if you're father is friends with him?" He asked

"I didn't like the way he looked at me, I always avoided him whenever my dad has him in the house for drinks...I told my dad about it, about him looking at me weird but he didn't believe me. "Rose said softly. "I guess since I left the house, he...he thought he could get what he wanted..." she started to shake a bit and sob.

"It's alright now."Snape said he was clenching his knuckles until it went white, It was all he could do to hold back. He looked at her and saw her teardrops raining down her skirt. He froze he didn't know what else to do to mend the situation. She moved directly in front of him and placed her head on his chest, he stiffen at this sudden contact he felt her small hands gripping his shirt.

It took a few minutes for her to be calm again but she didn't move away from her position. Not that Severus mind anyway. He waited until she felt completely fine. Until she spoke up.

"Ever since I was little I never felt much love." She whispered softly. "My mum...She loved me until she got sick... and died, when I was little...my father...he wasn't a kind person." He felt a chill go through him, her words it was similar to his childhood. He was terrified to hear what she was going to say next but was hanging on her every word, she stopped. He wondered what kind of hardships did she have in her life, she's still young and has a long life ahead of her. She let go of him and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, Severus." Rose said held his hand giving it a soft squeeze along with a gentle smile. "You're a good friend."

For once, he tried to keep his gaze away from Rose's eyes but couldn't he got lost in them as if he was hypnotized, his eyes flickered at her rosy lips. Oh he wanted so much to kiss her right then and there, at the same time fear spread through him at her reaction. Since in her words he's a good friend...just a friend, it made his heart ache of course he felt like he didn't have a chance with Rose. She'll probably go out with a young man the same age as her, not go out with a man like him.

"It's late, I better go."Severus said He crossed to the door quickly and hesitated as he put his hand on the knob.

"Are you free tomorrow?" She ask softly

This hit him unexpectedly, he turn to meet Rose's gaze. Why is she asking him all of a sudden? He was curious. "Yes." Was all he could say. He saw her glance at the floor shyly.

"W-Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" She ask

She waited for his answer, she really caught him off guard but at the same time he felt his heart flutter in his chest. Why is it that when he thinks he doesn't have a chance with her, that she makes him feel like he does have a chance with her?

"Yes..." was all he could muster up. When her face lit up it made him want her even more.

"So, I'll meet you tomorrow at noon?"Rose asked

"Alright then, how about we meet in the leaky cauldron?" Severus asked

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile

Her warm and sweet presence, her fair face. Just her...Merlin..., he wanted her. He wanted to have her beside him at all times. He wanted to feel her hand on him again. And he wanted her to know just how much she can be loved. Intense flutters inched their way up to wrap his heart in warmth. He had a date...a date! Something that he could only dream of with a young woman like Rose. It was the first time that he couldn't wait for tomorrow to spend time with her.

 **please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 13

Ever since they went out for lunch. Severus couldn't get Rose out of his mind for weeks. He wanted nothing more than to spend every day with her. Whenever she visits him in his shop, He felt cared for by her. She asks him about his day, asked him if he needed help of some sorts. Snape gave her any type of work so that she could stay a little longer with him. He would glance away from the cauldron to look at her. In his eyes she was lovely to look at Her smile, her eyes, and The way she wore those dresses that just makes his blood boil. Merlin he has it bad, he wanted no more than to touch her again. To have her in his arms again.

Rose was now seeking out Snape's company whenever she's free, And every time, she always came back feeling like she was lighter than air, she'd feel her heart flutter. Her friends would point out that she was in a happier mood, it was true she felt happy and hopes that it will last as long as it can.

Months went by and it was December, one morning Rose woke up and saw another Owl, the same owl from the same person that gave her the sweet gifts. She almost forgot about him. She saw a small package with a letter attached to it. She read the elegant writing.

 _My Rose,_

 _I couldn't take my eyes off of you, whenever I see you, you just take my breath away. You're beautiful, kind, an angel in my eyes. So I brought you a little gift, I'm hoping that it suits you._

'No name...just who are you?' Rose thought reading the letter, smiling softly. Whoever this person is, she finds it sweet that he sends her letters with a small gift but she wishes who he was. But she felt bad for the guy, if he ever reveals himself and expresses his feelings towards her, he'll be left broken hearted because someone already has her heart. Rose is still afraid of ever confessing her feelings towards the darkhaired wizard. Thinking that it might be better off just friends, she put the letter away and opened the box.

"Oh..." Rose said looking in the box.

This gift was another jewelry. Rose held it a silver rose bracelet. She remembered her friends saying if he kept sending jewelry then this admirer was serious about her. The bracelet looked too pretty, she hardly ever buy any jewelry the only ones that she ever own were the brooch and now this, she couldn't believe that he bought her this. She decided not to wear it at least for now, she placed the jewelry in her drawer. An idea popped in her head watching the owl that sent her gift taking a rest in her window nibbling on some bits of toast that Rose gave him.

Severus paced around his room, the letter in hand with a small box. He wasn't expecting Rose to write back much less give him a gift. He reread the letter.

 _To who it may concern,_

 _I wanted to thank you for writing those letters with the gifts, it was thoughtful and very sweet of you. But I wasn't expecting any jewelry it caught me off by surprise. You've made me really happy, Since you were giving me so many gifts I thought that you might like one as well. I picked this one by my personal taste I don't know if you'll like it but please accept it as a token of thanks for all of you're sweet words and gifts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rose White_

He opened the small box and it was cologne, frankly he doesn't use it much but Rose picked it out for him...he corrected himself for this admirer. Severus tried to see the good in this situation, not wanting to give into his negative thoughts. She might have been caught off guard by the jewelry, but she did not return them with the owl. She kept that token of affection, right along with the others. And above all, she thanked him for that. She appreciated what he did for her.

He thought about Rose,Thinking if he should give her another gift, since Christmas is a few weeks away.

He had dinner and sat in his room trying to think of what to say in a letter to her. It should have been a simple invitation, he thought about asking her to spend Christmas with him. He remembered what Rose had told her in the earlier week that she'd probably be spending her holidays alone. He had his quill and parchment in hand but for some reason, he had writers block. He poured himself some firewhisky and started the letter several times, trying to find the right words to say to her. Each time he crumbled up the parchment in frustration and threw it on the fire. He got up and poured himself another cup.

Then he went back to his writing table and write his invitation.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I have an idea if you don't have any plans during the holidays, we could spend it together. Just dinner and go to the Christmas party that an acquaintance invited me._

 _Severus_

He wondered if she'll say yes to his invitation, he drank the rest of his whisky starting to feel its affects. He sat back down at his writing desk and thought for a moment. Then he wrote the letter that he always writes when he's a bit drunk.

 _Rose,_

 _I can't hold back my feelings towards you, I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since I've met you I just thought we would have a casual friendship but over time these feelings changed. Getting to know you, your thoughts, your personality. I just wanted to say that...I'm in love with you..._

 _Severus_

After he finished writing he just placed the parchment in the letter and in one of the drawers with other letters addressed to her, most nights when he's like this, he just writes out his feelings but doesn't send them afraid of what her reaction would be. After all in his eyes Rose is an innocent yet fragile young woman, how could someone like her would ever fancy a man like him, he's probably too tainted and hopeless to have a deeper relationship with her.

Severus awoke the next morning in a fog with a terrible hangover, everytime he writes her about his feelings he tends to drink. He'll refrain from drinking for a while. He took a very hot shower to wake up, then dressed. Before having his breakfast, he grabbed the invitation to Rose off his desk and decided to send it to her right after breakfast.

Once he send it, he spent much of the afternoon reading. That same afternoon. He saw the owl.

 _Dear, Severus_

 _I would love to spend the holidays with you, what time will the party start? Is it formal? Write me the details in the next letter. I'm looking forward to it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rose White_

He felt his heart flutter in his chest, she accepted his invitation. Severus would be taking quite a bit of interest in his appearance for the party. After all, he would be dressing for her.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 14

"He seemed different."Luna spoke up looking through the dresses in a rack of a clothing store.

"Different?" Rose ask "Wasn't he always like that? He did teach you and Hermione."

"He wasn't that nice." Luna said "Even though it was hard, with the war."

"So he was different?" Rose asked

"A year ago, he help stop the man from killing off muggleborns. He didn't have much time to have friends or to socialize much so he just isolated himself into the teacher that we knew. But now he's different." Hermione said

'He never said anything to me about it.'Rose thought looking in the dresses. 'Maybe it's still painful for him...'

"Rose look! I think this dress is perfect for you!" Hermione exclaimed holding the hanger.

"Oh! That's beautiful!" Rose said her eyes widen looking at the dress.

It was a black dress with a sweetheart neckline. It shows a cut-out beaded on the neckline and a silver beaded waistline continuing round to the back, it's also a floor length with a pleated design to give it more texture look. The dress looked elegant and classic, just the kind of dress Rose was looking for. She immediately tried it on and it was a perfect fit, the girl's left the store with smiles. They stopped by Rose's place to pick out a few things to complete the look.

"We'll even help you with your hair and makeup." Luna said

Hours passed and Rose was ready for the party, she stood nervously she checked her small purse to see she had everything, she had her wand, some mints (Hermione told her to keep some a just in case scenario.) a few coins in case they stop by someplace after the party and the keys to her place. She heard a knock on her door.

Once she opened the door Severus's breath was nearly stolen away by how beautiful she was. Her hair, her gorgeous red hair, she left it long with a few curls and her face, he saw that makeup only enhanced her natural beauty. Her green eyes just popped with the help of eyeliner, he stared at her rosy lips that had a touch of gloss. A stunningly bright smile spread across her face as she looked happily at him. She was genuinely happy to see him, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Rose looked at Severus and thought that he looked attractive tonight wearing black dress robes. His hair also had the clean shine left over after a wash. His exterior was calm, but Rose could see a slight hint of unease in his face. She figured he was just anxious about the party.

"You look nice tonight." Rose said

"You my dear...you look stunning." He said

Rose felt butterflies in her stomach and felt her cheeks warm, she gave him a smile and looked away as if she felt embarrassed by his complement.

On the way they made small talk about anything, It took a while for the two of them to notice that they arrived to the destination. The party already started and Rose saw people chatting and dancing. Everywhere you turned, you were faced with a smile, some nervous, some giddy. But there was an air of joy in that night.

Rose recognized a few familiar faces, Ginny,Hermione,Luna with their dates, Harry,Ron and Neville. She went to greet them while Severus went to get refreshments for them.

"Rose, you look great!" Hermione complemented

"Thanks, you too."Rose said

"She is right you look nice Rose." A voice said Rose turn and smiled at the person. "Remus! It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in weeks! How's little teddy?"

"He's fine, his grandmother is taking good care of him."Remus said "Would you like to dance? It's a slow song." Rose nodded.

Severus watched a few people dancing. His attention were drawn back to one couple. He watched as Rose, guided by Remus.

But that's when Severus felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"This is nice."Rose said

"It is isn't it?" Remus said casually.

"May I cut in?" Severus said

Rose and Remus stopped dancing. Looking at the dark haired wizard, Rose could've sworn she saw something in Severus. "Yes, go ahead."Remus said with that Severus took Rose and continued the dance. Being this close to him, Rose smelled a faint familiar scent of earthiness and spices.

"It's nice."Rose said Severus looked in her eyes as she smiled at him. "Your cologne it smells nice, I like it."

'Of course you do, you picked it out.' He thought staring at the young woman. He knew he had to be presentable to her, although he feared that she would figure out it was him by the cologne but every man wears cologne so he had nothing to hide just by wearing it.

"Is it Cinnamon?" Rose whispered getting a bit close to Severus. He felt his heart beat fast at how close Rose was to him. So close that he smelled her perfume, the sweet strawberry fragrance from her.

The music ended and played another song. As they walked back toward their table. But just before she sat down, she looked up and met Snape's eyes. she threw him a warm and beautiful smile. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a small, subtle smile, though not obvious enough for others to notice only to her. Rose beamed as she sat down, Severus was glad to see Rose so happy. After that they walked back after a fun night.

It wasn't until they reached in front of her door that Severus found the courage to say something.

"Rose," he said "I..."

"Oh...Severus you want to come inside? It's a bit chilly out." Rose said

"Of course." He said wanting to stay with her awhile longer.

Once they went inside, Rose made a pot of tea to warm them up. When she handed Severus his cup he finally noticed the bracelet that he'd given her.

"Rose, where did you get this?" Severus said with a feign expression.

"Oh it was a gift." Rose said her cheeks flushing a light pink. Severus saw this and smirked at her.

"That is from that secret admirer of yours. Am I right?" He asked

Rose shook her head to herself. "He sent his owl to my apartment, My friends told me that it's the type of thing men would do to someone they fancy." She said "Truth is I was going to send it back."

Severus swallowed. He was afraid that she would say that. "But what stopped you?"

"Maybe because he put a lot of thought to it and I've never gotten things like that before...so he made me really happy." Rose said blushing and smiling.

Severus looked down that was when He realized that this admirer meant more to Rose.

"Did he ever revealed himself to you?" He asked

Rose sighed slightly. "No, he didn't."

"You sound disappointed," Severus commented.

"I'm curious on who he is." Rose said "I'm hoping I'll get another letter from him soon."

'Oh, you'll get one soon,' Severus thought to himself. He thought with delight that he might have to spend what was left of his night writing that letter.

Rose picked up their tea cups and left it on the sink. She walked Severus out the door.

"Good night, Severus." Rose said

"Good night, Rose." He said

Rose closed the door, and Severus waited a few minutes. He let out a sigh. Inside Rose almost forgot to give Severus his Christmas present when she placed her hand on the knob she heard something, his voice.

"My Rose..." He said but saw the door flung open facing Severus.

Her eyes widen at Severus words. "Did...did I just hear you say 'My Rose' ?" Rose repeated

"Rose, I can explain…" Severus tried to say, but Rose jumped right on his attempts to defend himself.

"No one calls me that only..…" she stopped

Rose snap her head up to Snape. "You're..…"

"Rose –,"

"All this time you've been sending me the letters, the gifts. It's no wonder that cologne smelled so familiar!" Rose said nervously.

"Rose, just let me explain," Severus pleaded, speaking through the knot forming in his throat. Rose relaxed a little.

"I just don't understand," she said. "Why would you do something like that? Why Severus?"

"Because I thought you deserved it," he said. That was all he could say he couldn't hide anymore now that it was out in the open.

Rose couldn't speak she felt her heart beating fast and just looked at Severus.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you," he said . "I just could not fight the feelings I held for you. But I was frightened at the same time. I'm sorry if I hurt you Rose. "

He saw no reaction towards her, she just stared at his dark eyes.

"I understand if you want nothing more to do with me. " he said " All I can say is that Every word of those letter are still true..."

Severus waited for Rose's response. Rose continued to stare at him for what seemed like hours, frozen where she stood, hands relaxed at her side, keeping an even breath. But Rose carefully crept closer to him, not taking her eyes off of him. Finally, she stood in front of him, looking up into those deep, dark eyes.

Rose grabbed his shoulder, pulled herself up, and pressed her lips against his.

Severus's hands came up from his side, but he was unable to do much else with them. He couldn't even think of doing anything but to close his eyes. It's not real...it's not real, I must be dreaming he thought But he felt Rose's lips on him that it was real, and that he really was feeling her warm touch."

The kiss lasted a few long seconds before Rose pulled away and let go of Severus. She stopped to take a few panting breaths. But then, the face that held nothing but shock and fear.

"I...I'm sorry!" Rose panicked "I shouldn't have done that!"

"Rose-"

"No, I mean it! That kiss was never supposed to happen. You were never supposed to think of me like that, i just cause trouble and get in the way! You were never supposed to care for me like I cared for you, we were just supposed to be friends! I...I'm sorry!" Rose said shaking.

Suddenly, Severus reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Rose!"

"What?!"

Severus took the sides of Rose's face in his hands and brought her closer to capture her mouth in a deeper kiss. Rose's hands touched his wrists, and Severus felt her lips beginning to part. She let him lead and Rose's hand came up further to cup the back of Severus's head. Her fingers ran through his black hair. And Severus wrapped an arm around her body to hold her close.

Both panted for breath after they finally parted. And they both were shaky with their rush of intimate adrenaline. It was Severus who first found the courage to speak, his throat dry with passion. "Did that really just happen? Did we just do that?"

Rose answered his question with another kiss. So it was the most memorable Christmas night that they have.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 15

Over the next few weeks, Severus and Rose began to arrange their time together whenever their free they would spend time either at a café or near Rose's place or any place to be alone. To Rose she couldn't believe that the man she started to have feelings for felt the same. This was her first relationship with a man. Not once he forced her to do something she didn't want to, instead he gave her something that both of them needed intimacy mostly gentle caresses, simple kisses. It lasted mostly until sun would set.

Rose laid her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. She felt Severus caressing her back. But when Rose would caress his arm, Severus would pull away from her it made her curious of why he did that.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked lifting her head looking in his dark eyes.

"No, it's nothing." Severus said sitting upright.

"If something is bothering you, you can tell me." Rose said softly caressing his cheek.

Severus looked into her green eyes, he wasn't ready to tell her about why he would pull away when she tries to show him affection, whenever she caresses his arm that still held a reminder of the war, After Voldemort was defeated for the final time, the dark mark faded to a scar, similar to Harry's lightning-bolt scar. They would no longer burn, but would remain nevertheless. He was afraid that if Rose sees it then she would've thought the worst of him. He didn't want to lose his chance at being by her side enjoying the small fragment of happiness he has. He placed his hands on both sides of her cheeks and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'm fine, Rose nothing is bothering me."Severus said

"It's just whenever I touch your arm you pull away as if you didn't want me to show affection." Rose whispered softly "Did I do something wrong?" Her innocent green eyes gaze at Severus.

'Not that look...' Severus thought whenever Rose would look at him like that, showing so much innocence would almost want to tell her everything, Merlin! she had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

"No, Rose you didn't do anything wrong." He said softly clutching her hand. "I...it's just..." It was still difficult to talk about it, he didn't have the right words to tell her at the moment. Until Rose spoke up.

"Luna and Hermione told me that you fought In the war." Rose said her small hands gripped his.

"What did they say?" He whispered

"They told me that you helped end things." Rose said

Severus let out a short, soft sigh at that.

"I didn't want you to think the worst of me...it's difficult to talk about it." Severus admitted "But the memories of that didn't make it any less painful."

She rested the palms of her hands on his hands gently caressing his knuckles in soothing circles, and looked up into deep, ebony eyes. "Can I…can I see it?"

"See what?" Severus asked, just about holding his breath.

"The mark." Rose said "My friends told me that you had a mark to do what you had to do."

Severus froze at the question. He deeply wondered why Rose would ask him. Pondering brought the thought that it could be some closure, Severus slowly undid the buttons at his cuff, and then just as slowly rolled up his sleeve. He held his arm out for Rose to see.

The darkmark could never be fully erased, leaving The thin, jagged line stretched nearly the length of his wrist to his elbow.

Rose gazed down at the scar. Not aware of herself, she reached out and gently touched her boyfriend's forearm.

Severus felt her soft touch. Just when he thought that he couldn't feel any more for this beautiful woman, she had to touch his bare arm, almost tenderly. He could feel the lump forming in his throat. It took everything he had to hold it together when Rose glanced up at him.

"I think you're the bravest man I ever met." Rose said caressing his arm so tenderly. He felt her small hands leave his arm and kissed him, after that she got up.

"I'll get us some tea." She said

Severus was still convinced that he was in some kind of dream to find himself in, Though he had seen himself in this very position in his fantasies, he never thought that it would ever become more than that. He watched her carrying a tray with the small pot and cups, he also noticed a few sweets.

"I stopped by the bakery and picked up a small cake that we could have a slice." She said while cutting up a slice. Handing a plate to Severus and helped herself to a slice herself.

He watched her in between bites when their eyes met she smiled at him. Then she licked her lips to get rid of any frosting she had, which was entirely distracting to Severus. He wanted to taste her. He recalled the sweetness of them on the few occasions he'd been able to. Every time they kiss it makes him want to go even further in their relationship but he didn't want to rush yet. He knew that until something happened.

He was not sure who made the first move, but he did know that they burst at each other, all lips and hands and questing fingers.

She tasted incredible; her body felt incredible. Everything that had been locked up inside him, and all the sensations that Rose had awakened in him just exploded.

Pressed up against him, his arms tight around her body, his hands on the small of her back, urging her closer, his hands explored her body, going under her dress caressing her thigh she gasped at his bold move.

"Severus!" Rose exclaimed in a panic.

He froze and looked in her eyes a slight panic and fear was shown in her face. His mouth went dry and mentally cursed himself.

"I...Rose..." was all he could say at the moment. "I'm sorry...I.." he got some distance to give her some space to process what he just did. He practically jumped the gun on it giving in the heat of the moment.

Rose's heart pounded in her chest at what Severus did, after a full minute which seemed like an eternity for them Rose spoke up.

"It's fine Severus." Rose whispered slightly blushing. "I'm not mad or anything just surprised."

A groan of relief was all he could muster as he pulled her into his arms and against his chest. The weight of the world had been lifted from his chest. "I still apologize for that." He said "A few more touches and I wouldn't control myself, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine Severus...it's just..." she stopped herself it was the first time a man touched her like that before she was surprised and a bit scared but she knew that he wouldn't push her to it. " Its late I have work tomorrow." Rose said

"Get some rest my dear." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow after work if you're not occupied."

With that Snape left her apartment, he leaned against the wall and sigh. he knew that a cold shower wasn't going to be enough for tonight he might have to take a hot shower and solve it himself. Even if he didn't want to resort to that but he had to.

 **please leave a review and tell me what you think. Check out my other story too if you want.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 16

 _His body was drenched in sweat, his heart beating fast as he pounded into the soft body beneath him, biting his lower lips to drown a groan that was threatening to escape his mouth. His black hair clung to his forehead, his hands grasping firmly on the slim small waist, moving her body in tune with his deep thrusts, causing the woman to moan, tossing her head side to side as Her arms were wrapped about his neck, her legs around his thrusting hips, her lips crushing to his. Her small hands combed through the soggy hair, pulling slightly when she hissed, ending with a gasp as the first signs of her release drew near. He moved faster, harder into her, making her cry out all the more into the vast room, calling his name with barely any breath from gasping. He lifted her thighs higher around his waist, allowing him to pump deeper into her delicate body. Her small hands came to grip his shoulders, her nails nipping at his sweaty flesh. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, her mouth slightly open , her eyes half-lidded with lust brewing in her green eyes. "Don't...don't stop..." she whispered "Ah!..." she screamed in pleasure, bowing off the bed and pressing their bodies together. But he did just as She asked he didn't stop, he kept pumping into her, forcing her to ride out her orgasm. "..Rose...I'm...I'm...…" he muttered, giving one final thrust before-_

The darkhaired wizard bolted upright in his bed, his dark eyes wide open as he panted. His forehead was covered in sweat. His hand moved to his chest, the other hand supporting his upper body as he leaned back on the bed. He looked at the sheets. They were crumpled about his waist. He obviously wasn't still while having that dream. This dream really made him want to make it real. He draped his legs over the bed and stood, beginning to walk towards the bathroom. It seems I can control everything but my dreams... He noticed an aching in his groin, and looked down, "Oh great..just what I need to start my morning..…" he muttered before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Rose had to push herself forward that morning, work went smoothly with her. She finished her shift and was outside window shopping before she visits Severus in his shop. She felt ashamed of what happened when she had Severus over in her place. She never thought that her relationship with him would take it to that level, she thought that it would take more time to reach it to a point once they fully know each other before being that intimate. She could still feel his fingers brush on her thigh. It did feel nice but.. rose slightly blushed and felt her heart beat fast. 'What if it happens again? What should I do?' She thought 'His touch felt warm...' she let out a sigh not knowing what to do.

Rose went to visit Severus in his shop. Once she went inside she saw him bottling some potions in the counter. He saw her and stopped what he did to walk towards her.

"Hi, love."Rose whispered

"How was work my dear?" He asked

"It was good a bit slow."Rose said

His hand cupped her cheek as She lifted her head. His thumb brushed her cheek while her heart pounded out of her chest.

"You are so beautiful." he said gently.

Slowly his head leaned forward, his dark eyes on hers. As his lips became closer, Rose closed her eyes. She felt the lightest brush of his lips touch hers, making her suck in a breath. Her heart beat out of her chest as his lips touched hers more firmly.

His hands ran down her back, bringing her body closer to him. Her thoughts became fuzzy just as Severus pulled away from her. She opened her eyes to look into his dark ones. She smiled at him shyly as his hand came to caress her cheek.

Another small caring smile came across his face as they looked at each other.

"You look very happy, Severus," Rose said, her fingers ran through his hair.

"I am." he said in a husky tone. "You've made me so happy, being here with me."

Rose blushed and shyly looked at the ground.

Severus lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You are so precious.." Severus started but stopped and swallowed. "I'm not good at this sort of thing." He cleared his throat. "However you should know what you mean to me. You've brought me something that I didn't think I would find in my life."

Clutching his robes, She leaned her head forward and allowed him to hold her, she placed her head on his chest. Rose didn't feel like he should care for her but She felt the truth of his words work their way over her as he held her close to him.

"You make me feel so special Severus..."Rose whispered "I feel safe in your arms."

Severus's fingers brush through her hair. "You are special to me, Rose." Severus said with his deep, silky voice. Rose looked up at him.

She grinned up at her boyfriend as his head dipped forward as his lips kissed her again. She kissed him back, reeling in the strange, blissful new feeling of being this close to him. She ran her allowed hands to explore his chest. One of her hands trailed up to run her fingers through his hair. This caused Severus to pull her closer, and She felt his tongue run against her lips. She gasped and pulled away.

"Sorry..Rose." Severus huskily said

"It's...it's okay." Rose swallowed hard. Her fingers continued to run through his long hair.

Rose smiled when his forehead touched hers, her fingers still touching his dark locks.

"Rose, would...would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow at my home?" Severus asked

"At your home?"Rose repeated. This was actually the first time that Severus asked her to go to his place. They usually go to Rose's apartment or someplace else to eat. This was another step for them.

He waited for her answer, his heart pounded in his chest waiting for her response. He saw a soft shy smile form her lips.

"Do I get to see your library? You mentioned it when we first met." Rose asked

"Yes..I can loan you a few books that interest you if you'd like." He said

"I'd like that." Rose said smiling at him.

"I have to finish bottling the potions." Severus said letting Rose go.

"Okay, I'm meeting Hermione today." Rose said giving him a peck on his cheek. "Send me an owl so I would know where your house is."

 **Rose's p.o.v.**

"Rose!" Hermione waved and Luna smiled from a table in front of the Muggle café. I shyly made my way over to them, smiling to herself. As I approached, Hermione stood and hugged me.

"How are you?" she asked when she pulled away.

"I'm doing well." I smiled at her and hugged Luna.

"You're beaming," Hermione said as we took our seats.

A grin covered my face and I looked down, blushing hard.

"What's going on?" Hermione prompted.

"Severus...he..he invited me to go to his place for dinner." I whispered.

"Oh, Rose." Hermione smiled at me and reached out and squeezed my hand. "Dinner at his place, That's nice."

"I'm very happy.." I admitted. "I...I never thought I'd be this happy."

"I feel the same with Ron." Hermione brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "We've been through so much together through the war." Her face became sad, I gave my friend a reassuring hug. "We had our rough patch a few years ago with communicating, but we've worked passed that. We're so happy together now."

"This is just another step for all of us since we have someone." I said.

"I'd have to agree with you there." Hermione gave me a wide grin.

"Definitely, so How is everything else going?"Luna asked

"Everything is fine." I said

"That's good." Luna said

After an hour Luna and Hermione helped me find a nice dress for me to wear. I smiled happily walking outside of the shop, Luna and Hermione talked about something while I just looked around a bit. There was a bit of a crowd walking in I somehow didn't mind as long as I kept close to My friends I'd be okay. I didn't know why but I looked up ahead and saw a bar just looking at one made me think of my dad...I only felt safe if I went in with my friends. I glanced at that bar and sitting in one of the stools I noticed a familiar person in there. His shaggy dark brown hair and rough beige coat covered him. He held in his hand a pint of beer.

"Hey! Give me another one!" The voice shouted I froze, I knew that voice anywhere my hands started to shake and sweat started to drip down my forehead.

Of all the places he had to be here! I...I gotta get away from here! But my legs couldn't move, I started to breath heavily.

"Hey! Where's my order?!"He shouted I jumped up and started to hyperventilate.

"Rose? Is something wrong?"Hermione asked

"Rose?"Luna asked

"H-he's...he's..."I mumbled trying to speak.

I didn't know what else to say I saw more people leaving and crowded around us, I looked at the bar he didn't turn around he just kept on drinking, memories flashed through my head, him keeping me locked in the closet for a few days.. and the beatings for every little thing I did, I started to shake even more. My heart was pounding, I don't want him to see me and before I knew it darkness took over.

 **please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Author's note

**Hi guys it might take a while for me to post a chapter I'm currently suffering from writers block at the moment so I'm trying to get some ideas. If you guys have any ideas pm me or leave a review I'm opened to suggestions.**

 **I've also made a poll to see what I would write next so please visit my page and vote. Have a nice day(or night) everyone.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 17

 **Severus's p.o.v.**

I missed her. I worked on my potions with attention that I gave to my customers, but I missed her. I put another ingredient into the cauldron. A ringing bell made me turn. Miss Granger came into the shop. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Rose"she said

"What happened? Is she okay?"I said

"Luna took her to the hospital , she just fainted."She said

With nothing else to say I quickly closed my shop and went with granger to I got worried, I'm praying that Rose is okay. Once I rushed to the hospital I found which room she was in, I entered and Luna was there sitting in a chair next to Rose, she was fast asleep in the hospital bed.

"What happened?"I asked

"After lunch We were just shopping for a few clothes, Rose didn't look so good and she just fainted."Luna explained "She looked like something really scared her."

A healer came inside the room.

"I'm Jen, I ran some test on her since she fainted, luckily all of our test came back negative we believe it would've been caused by a panic attack. Once she wakes up if she has another panic attack make sure she takes a calming draught, then you can take her home."

"Thank you."I said

After the healer left Luna stayed with her while I finished the paperwork to take her home once she wakes up.

"I wanted to talk to you about her," Granger said timidly.

"Oh?" I paused as I looked up from the clipboard.

"When we were shopping I notice that she was nervous and shaking a lot, when she fainted she kept muttering 'Don't let him find me, don't let him hurt me.' " she said "She reminded me of those women in the shelter that were abused."

"When I first met her she could barely look me in the eye..." I said "I had my suspicions as well. Especially when Rose told me a bit about herself."

"If she was, and if we have evidence, we could press charges." She said eagerly.

"Except there is none, Rose didn't say anything else and probably won't say anymore." I said. "You know the laws, if there isn't any proof then we can't do anything."

Miss Granger sighed and looked disappointed.

"If something does come up, I'll handle it. " I told her with venom in my voice. "I need to make sure that Rose is safe."

"You love her, don't you?" Miss Granger said

"I better go check on her, Ms. Granger." I replied, making it clear that the conversation was over.

Once inside I sat near her and saw that her eyes opened, she quickly sat up and saw me, she didn't say anything she just hugged me tightly, she was shaking lightly.

"It's okay Rose."I said placing my hand on her back and my other running my hand through her hair. "I'm here, it's alright." I held her and kept on comforting her until I took her home, After eating some take out it was already time for bed and for me to go home. Rose didn't let go of my hand when I led her to her room.

"Please stay...please.."Rose said looking at me with those eyes. I knew I couldn't say no, but we've never even slept together but I pushed it away, she needed me right now.

"Of course."I said

Once inside her room she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change into her long nightgown. I felt my mouth dry seeing her in that nightgown. She walked towards the bed under the covers while I just took off my robes leaving me in my muggle clothing which was a buttoned up shirt and pants I kicked off my shoes, I sat over the covers. Holding her, her hand entangled in mine before I knew it we both fell asleep together in each other's arms.

 **End of p.o.v.**

Rose's eyes opened, not slowly, but not fast either. She abruptly sat up, her hair tumbling down her back as she looked around. The sun was just barely beginning to creep over the horizon. She glanced to the clock, sighing when it showed 6:45. Today was Saturday, so she would get to sleep in a few extra hours since she had the day off. She thought back to the dream and blushed.

' I had that dream again...that me and Severus we got married.… It was just a dream!' She shook her head, glancing to the side. The covers were tossed to the side, Severus wasn't in bed.

After staying silent for a few seconds, she could hear the faint sound of water running. ' He's just in the shower. He probably wakes up early.'

She chuckled, stretching a bit with a yawn. ' I'll run downstairs and set the coffee to start brewing at 10... She swung her feet over the bed.

She yawned again as she made her way down the hallway, Rose raised an eyebrow when she saw the bathroom door open, slow swirls of steam coming from within. The shower grew louder as she approached it. Did he mean to keep the door open? What for?

As she walked by, curiosity killed the cat and she peeked in, only for her eyes to widen. The glass shower door did nothing to hide the nudity of her boyfriend. The hot water did steam the window, but enough to blur most intimate parts, she saw the view she received.

Her eyes instantly memorized every sleek muscle that moved on his back as he turned, eyes going to his arms to see defined yet hidden biceps. They traveled back to his back and saw a few scars on his neck that adorned his skin. Then heat flooding to her cheeks. When she finally blinked back into reality, she turned on her heels, rushing back to her room as fast as her feet would carry her.

' Im going back to bed...I didn't mean to stare, he's more handsome than I thought...oh the coffee...forget it.' Rose thought

Giving a yawn, Severus made his way into Rose's bedroom.

He woke up a few minutes earlier to go back to his home to pick up a few things he needed. He changed to a clean shirt and flannel pants, to be more comfortable to sleep in.

He tussled his hair with a white fluffy towel, getting it mostly dry. He twisted his body, his back popping in multiple places as he sighed. He was still tired, even after his shower. ' I can just go back to bed. Rose still hasn't woken yet probably.' Making up his decision, he traveled back into her room, a small smile coming across his features as he watched her sleeping. Taking quiet yet normal steps, he approached the bed. He easily sat down, careful not to disturb Rose's sleep. He laid down, facing her. He reached out to trail fingers down her back, feeling as she breathed softly. Long strands of her red hair fell from her shoulder to the bed from his caresses, making him smirk. He slowly moved closer to her, his chest almost touching her back. He draped his arm around her after pulling the sheets over them. He couldn't describe the feeling her felt while holding her. Suddenly he felt complete… like he had been missing something from his life all these long years. Now he seemed to be complete. He found what he was looking for…And he wasn't about to let her go.

A few hours later Rose's eyes fluttered open, she felt her body feeling his embraced behind him, she cautiously looked over her shoulder and...

'Severus...He stayed with me.' She thought, she glanced at the clock and it was almost nine in the morning. Severus was holding Rose firmly in his arms. She realized that he was still asleep. She tried to carefully worm her way out of his arms. However his grip on her is tight and she couldn't move. She was aware of his heat at her back and the solidness of his chest, Rose's cheeks flush hotly.

'I feel safe when he hold me like this...' Rose thought 'Is he always this warm?'

"Severus?" She whispered softly

She felt him press his lips to her neck. She almost moan at the feel of his lips against her neck and the light smooching sound they produce.

"Nmm.." Severus replied this time he presses a kiss on her cheek in his sleep.

"Hmm..." Rose said blushing madly as he moves back to her neck again. He kisses her again and again until she couldn't take it anymore. Heart pounded in her chest trying to suppress her moans. He pressed her closer to him and felt something poking her thigh.

"Wake up, love." Rose said gently "Please wake up."

His eyes opened and froze, Rose's flushed face looking in his dark eyes. "Rose..." he whispered hoarsely "I...I'm sorry...if I did something, I wouldn't take advantage of you like this..."

"I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, Severus." Rose said running her hands in his dark hair. She got close to hug him. "I...I liked sleeping in bed with you.." she blushed.

Rose felt his hand caressing her back.

"I like sleeping in bed with you too." He softly said

"C-can we sleep together like this again?" Rose innocently said to him.

"Of course." Severus said cupping her cheek. "Don't be afraid to ask me Rose." She smiled shyly.

"I was thinking having some pancakes for breakfast." She said

"Sounds nice." He said

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, then poll is still open to vote on what other stories I should write next. I don't know when I'll have another chapter up so please be patient if you have any suggestions or ideas pm me I'm opened to suggestions.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 18

 **Rose's p.o.v**.

I was having lunch with Hermione and Ginny in a muggle café. I couldn't stop smiling as I drank my tea.

"Rose, you've had that grin on your face since we got here." Hermione said

"Did something happened?" Ginny asked

"Well...I'm happy because I slept with Severus last night." I said blushing

"Rose, I'm happy for you. It didn't hurt did it, was he gentle?" Ginny asked

"Why would it hurt?" I grew curious at Ginny's question. "All we did was fall asleep together."

"Oh...I thought that you, well had sex." Ginny said

I blushed red. "W-we haven't had sex, all we did was sleep." I said "He held me all night."

"That's so sweet." Hermione said

"I love it when he holds me." I said smiling.

"You're glowing, Rose." Hermione said

' I never thought that leaving my old house would be so nice.' I thought 'I have friends, my own place, a job and a caring boyfriend.' I felt my chest warm thinking about Severus. He invited me to his house for dinner tonight, I'm a bit nervous.

"I'm having dinner at his house tonight." I said "I was wondering if you guys would help me pick an outfit."

"Maybe something short?" Ginny said "Showing a bit more leg wouldn't hurt maybe up to here?" She said lifting a bit of My long dress up to my knee but I stopped her before it was raised any higher.

"No!" I panicked pulling the fabric away from Ginny, both girls gave me a curious look then I tried to stay calm. "I...I prefer my usual dresses to be long."

Both my friends nodded not pressing any further at my reaction and after our lunch they took me to a muggle dress shop.

 **End of p.o.v.**

Severus placed the last of the silverware he had on the dinner table. He walked to take out a bottle of white wine that he picked out for this occasion, it took a lot of courage to invite her to his home, he still has a house on spinners end but hardly goes there he'd rather refrain from going there. He saved up to get a house of his own it was an affordable price and was in a very peaceful neighborhood. Ever since he got back from Rose's apartment he cleaned his home, it was a long time that he even had anyone over, he started planning the meal for them.

Severus felt determined all day. Tonight he would be confident and he was, right up until the moment she knocked on his door is when his confidence faded.

"Hi, Severus." Her smile was radiant as always as she stood there dressed in a lovely black dress with a sweetheart neckline holding her purse.

"You look beautiful." She slightly blushed and stepped into the room, removing her jacket. He inhaled and became more nervous when he cast his eyes on her figure, the fabric clung at all the right places It had him completely distracted and he didn't know what to say next.

"How are you doing?" She asked

"I'm fine." He said

"It smell wonderful here." Rose said

"Dinner is almost ready." He said

He led her to the dinning room and Rose took her seat watching Severus bring a crystal dish placing it in the middle of the table.

"Would you like some wine? or Something lighter perhaps?" He offered

"Sure, a little bit." Rose said He filled a glass and handed it to her.

"This goes well with the salmon." He said

She took the drink, a bit hesitant but sipped it. "It's nice." She smiled shyly at him. Looking at the dinner he made for them baked salmon with some sautéed vegetables. They talked a bit while having a nice evening. Once dinner was over Severus took out his wand and banished the plates from the table. Rose looked around his home. Her eyes glanced at the dark green wallpaper and the dark mahogany floors. The furniture was simple dark brown sofa and a coffee table.

"Do you want to see the library?" He asked

"I thought you'd never ask." Rose said with a smile

Severus led her to the hallway opening one door to reveal three wall full of books and a office table with a few books stacked up as well. Rose smiled looking at all of those books. There was a fireplace and a loveseat.

"It's amazing, I've only seen so many books at the store." Rose said

The two of them sat in the loveseat, Rose leaning towards him placing her head in his chest. She felt Severus caressing her back then felt his hand move to her thigh making her flinch. Moving away from Severus, he gave her a curious look.

"Rose, is something wrong?" He asked

"No, I'm fine." Rose quickly said she got up from her seat to look at the books in the shelf.

"You don't look well." He said "What's wrong?"

"Just stop, please." Rose said feeling tense shaking slightly.

"But Rose-"

" I'm fine!" Rose snapped

Severus placed his hand on her shoulder. She let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you...it's just..." Rose started she took a deep breath. "Two years ago I...I had an accident...I got careless with a knife...There's a scar..in the place that you touched..." She didn't want to say anything else, she felt that she wasn't ready to tell him everything nor did Severus press any deeper in this.

Severus cupped her cheek. "You're a beautiful young woman." He said He presses a kiss on her forehead, cheek. The two of them hugged.

"It's late I better go home Severus." Rose said putting her hand on the doorknob.

"Stay with me." Snape said without thinking his dark eyes widen. Rose froze in her place she turn her head at snape.

"Stay? You mean stay the night with you?" Rose asked

Snape swallowed hard and nodded.

In a dark musty bar a few people gathered chatting away from whatever worries or just there having a good time in a separate table were two men drinking firewhisky, one of them wore the worn out beige coat the other just had a black coat.

"You found where she is?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. She's learned the last time, didn't she do the same thing two years ago?"

"Apparently, I didn't make it clear last time even with that little reminder she hasn't learn. Too damn stubborn. So where is that brat? I'll go to her place tonight."

 **Meanwhile...**

Rose changed out of her dress into a long nightgown. 'It was a good thing that Hermione taught me that charm to have everything in my small purse...it was tricky to do but very useful.' Rose thought getting out of the bathroom and lied in the bed. Severus came in the room and quickly went to the bathroom.

Snape tried to control his body's impulses by the very woman in his bed. Why did he ask her to stay with him? I wasn't thinking that's why! He changed into a white shirt and grey flannel pants. Once he splashed some water in his face hoping to calm down a bit he went to his bed laying down to the left. Rose was in his right side.

"Rose, are you awake?" He asked

"Yes." She said moving closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Severus kissed her forehead, cheek and suddenly he made her way to her neck. Lightly nipping it surprising her.

"Ah!" Rose moaned loudly. "S-Severus!" She shifted her legs nervously not knowing what to do.

He kept attacking her neck planting kisses all over, he moved to her shoulder and one of his hands slowly made it to caress her thigh he could feel traces of the scar, that she mentioned earlier. A soft cry escape her lips and she quickly blushes. Severus couldn't help but smirk, her reactions was making him hard and fast.

"Mhm...ah.."Rose moaned she felt more gentle kisses, her soft moans turned him on so much he wanted to hear what other sounds she'll make, he wanted to see more of her reactions under his touches.

One of his hand glides across her shoulder to push down the strap of her nightgown revealing more of her soft pale skin, dragging it down leaving it vulnerable for more of his touches.

"Rose...do you want to stop?" He said hoarsely his hands trailing her skin.

Rose panted a bit and blushed. She wanted him...but was scared of what could happen next, he was the only other person that was good in her life. They've only been together for almost three months, even so she was still apprehensive.

"I...I think we should stop..." Rose whispered

"I understand...i don't want to push you into something you don't want to do." He said Rose hugged him, he kissed her forehead enjoying her warmth and sweet scent of her perfume. Peacefully falling asleep together.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 19 (Lemon)

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

 **Warning Lemon chapter**

Chapter 19

Rose woke up in the middle of the night, she was still half asleep. She rolled a bit to the side expecting to feel his warmth but no just cold sheets, she sat up wondering where he is. She heard Light footsteps in his bathroom.

Severus was in his bathroom, he woke up a few minutes earlier why was he awake in the middle of the night? Oh because he had an erotic dream thinking of the sweet moans that Rose made. He can hardly control his body's impulse knowing the woman is in his bed so close to him. After regaining his composure he left the bathroom carefully laying back in bed, his eyes traveled to Rose's silhouette. 'She looks so beautiful.. I really don't deserve her.' He thought he felt the bed move and Rose was facing him, her eyes opened staring at him. She shivered a bit.

"Are you cold?" He whispered softly to her, gently wrapping her arms around her.

'He feels so warm.' Rose thought

She wanted to be closer to him, she felt his hands caressing her back.

Then something happened. She kissed his neck softly causing his breath to gently leave him. She stroked his dark hair out of the way and moved to the spot just behind his ear. Her breath was warm but it sent a chill through his body. "Rose, what are you doing?" he said breathlessly.

"I...I want..." Rose mumbled and blushed. "I want to make love with you."

Severus froze at Rose's sudden request. He realized he had to come clean about something that's embarrassing for a man of his age, afraid of her reaction at his inexperience. Until Rose spoke up.

"I..I never been with a man or anyone this intimate...I've never done this before." Rose softly said. Caressing his dark locks. "I want you Severus...I love you."

"Rose...I love you." he looked in her green eyes. She kissed him, he never thought he would hear Rose say those words to him, this was what he felt what was missing. He return the kiss after a minute both of them gasp for air. He looked in her eyes.

Rose telling him that she hasn't had any experience whatsoever made him feel more relaxed. "It'll be fine." He said "We'll figure it out together." He wanted her to have a pleasurable experience. He presses a kiss on her forehead, cheek and made her way to her neck. Lightly nipping it leaving a few love bites.

"Ah!" Rose moaned loudly. "S-Severus!" She blushed

He kept attacking her neck planting kisses all over, he moved to her shoulder and one of his hands slowly made it to caress her thigh. A soft cry escape her lips and she quickly blushes. Severus couldn't help but smirk, her reactions was making him hard and fast.

"Se..Severus..." Rose softly moaned she wanted more of his touch.

Rose started slowly unbuttoning Severus's shirt, stopping only to let snape pull of her nightgown and panting, they kissed passionately for several long minutes before completely falling over onto their sides. His pants and the rest of the articles of clothing were tossed to the side.

Severus had to stop for a moment gasping for air. He sat up in bed, staring at Rose she was panting and her cheeks were a bit flushed. He saw her slender body, so many nights that he wanted to ravish her But when his eyes travelled back up to Rose's face, Rose was staring at him, saw a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Is Something wrong?" he asked softly. "We can stop if you want."

Rose sat up, her eyes wandered to her lovers body. She reached out to softly touch the warm skin of his smooth chest her small fingers traced his chest, he held back a groan, Severus tenderly touched her hand. Rose looked up to smile, but paused suddenly. She moved closer, close enough that Severus could feel the warmth of her body against his. And just before Severus could open his mouth to speak, Rose brought her hand up and gently touched his neck. She notice that there was a scar there, her fingers gently traced the scars wondering if it was because of that war.

She pressed her lips into Severus's neck, and Severus shuddered and groaned. Severus brought his hands up to caress Rose's body, and he heard a soft moan from her. Severus took the sides of Rose's face in his hands and he attacked her mouth. He didn't even realize that they were moving downwards again until Rose's head and shoulders landed on the pillows.

Severus looked down at the woman underneath him. Her hair lay scattered looking like a curtain covering the pillows, and his knee was in between her legs. He saw the scar in her thigh it was long almost to her knee he caresses her thigh and lightly kissed the mark. Rose lightly moaned. She yearned for love beyond any she had ever known in her fragile life. Severus could hardly believe that this angelic woman was his and his alone.

"S-Severus…" she whispered breathlessly before she gasped softly, giving a small moan as one of his hands cupped a breast. He kneaded the tender flesh softly in his hand as his lips trailed down her shoulders. His thumb softly caressed the pert bud, Rose gasp and moan out for him. It sent shivers down his spine as he heard her calling out for him. His lips kissed over the swell of her unattended breast before his lips enclosed around that bud, his tongue flicking over it to make Rose's moans and cries slightly louder. Her chest arched, her head tipping back as her eyes fluttered shut, her body growing hot as his touches left her skin burning with desire. Her fingers combed through his dark locks, tugging slightly as she moaned out. Severus could feel himself becoming aroused just from hearing her moans and cries, knowing that they were for him. His free hand slowly brushed down her stomach, Then his lips began to follow his hand, he licked down of her hip and thigh while his hands parted her legs. Rose's eyes widened and she looked down to him as she panted, "S-Severus…! What are you doing…?" she asked between pants. He looked up to her.

A devious yet playful smirk grew on his features, he licked and kissed her thigh before he licked his own lips as he looked to her moist feminine part. Rose watched as he leaned forward, gasping as she felt his lips press a kiss to her clit before he ran his tongue up and down her flesh, making her cry out, her hips bucking slightly off the bed as her fingers tugged on his hair. The pleasure bolted through Rose's body like fire, making her arch and scream out as her body began to tremble. His tongue pressed and swirled around her clit, Her legs parted more for him as she squirmed and bucked upon the bed, her body growing hotter and hotter as a sheen of sweat began to slowly coat her body.

"Oh Severus~!" she called out as the throbbing in her lower stomach grew, "Ah! I'm feeling...I'm- Ohhhhhhh~!" she screamed out with a hot gasp as her orgasm claimed her body, Snape humming in delight as he tasted her fluids on his tongue. After her release died down, he rose up, moving to loom over her. He smiled and leaned down, taking her lips in a soft kiss.

"I want you Rose…" he whispered huskily against her lips, to which Rose smiled shyly as she parted her legs once more for him.

"I'm already yours…" she whispered blushing red.

This was his moment just like in his dreams only that this wasn't a dream she was real, He lowered himself into her without thinking a bit too roughly. Hearing a soft cry escape her lips, her nails digging in his shoulders by the pain.

He froze, horrified. He didn't want to hurt her. Then he felt her relax slightly in his grip, she looked him in the eyes with total acceptance. He had always wanted so desperately but never received. That moment he knew he would always stay with her and not let anyone hurt her.

He kissed her softly and sweetly. "I'm sorry.. love." He whispered into her ear.

"It's okay...please go slow..."

"I will, love."

He moved slowly inside her to make sure he did not hurt her.

He listened carefully to the beautiful rhythm of her breathing. He focused hard on restraining himself, but well worth it to prolong this pleasure that he never thought he'd experience with her.

"Severus!" The sound of his name crossing her lips in ecstasy was quickly causing him to lose control and he began to thrust harder Rose wrapped her legs around his hips urging him to go deeper. Rose cried out in pleasure, Severus groaned spilling his seed inside of her.

Severus collapsed on top of her and they lay together catching their breath. He rolled onto his side and looked at her. She looked back at him and gave him a soft kiss.

He wanted to have her again but knew she needed some felt him caress her hair, wrapping his arm around her in a tender embrace. Letting sleep takeover for the couple.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 20

He felt at peace after going through so much in his life thinking that he would never find love, he found her. He was still amazed that she loved him back. He watched her sleep she was breathing softly wondering what kind of dreams she's having probably sweet dreams. He caresses her back being careful not waking her up, he saw a few small love bites from last night. He saw her move facing him still asleep. He carefully moved a few strands of her red hair off of her, softly caressing her cheek.

He saw parts of the sheets off on one of her legs revealing the scar on her thigh. Caressing her thigh feeling the scar. 'You're so beautiful...' he thought

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled dreamily at her lover. "Good morning." She said a small yawn escaped her lips.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" He asked

"A little sore." She admitted

"I'll run you a warm bath it will soothe you." He said "After that we can have some breakfast, there's a place nearby that we can go."

He was about to get up until he felt his arm wrapped around by Rose lightly pulling him back to bed. The sheets were discarded when he sat down facing her, she smiled lovingly at him.

"The bath can wait, maybe we can go again?" Rose said looking in his eyes, kissing him sweetly.

Oh he couldn't say no to that! He immediately kissed her going back to bed. He couldn't wait to ravish her again, to hear his name escape her sweet lips, they way he'll make her feel. The thought of it was making him feel randy.

 **Rose's p.o.v.**

"Severus, you didn't have to walk me to my apartment." I said to Severus. My hand inter whine in his.

I had a wonderful night with Severus, the morning after wasn't so bad either. I took a warm bath that he made for me and changed in his place. We had breakfast together, he just makes me feel so safe and loved. I don't know what I do without him.

"I wanted to, love." He said his dark eyes gazing at me, making me feel warm. I smiled at him, he makes me feel special.

But my smile quickly faded when i saw my apartment door slightly open, it was weird because I made sure to lock it last night. Severus glanced at me with a curious look.

"I locked it before I left..." I said once I stepped inside my eyes widen. My apartment was a complete mess the furniture was tossed the plates were broken, curtains ripped. I started to tremble a bit, I felt Severus's hand on my shoulder.

"Someone broke in..." I said looking around and being careful. I felt my heartbeat fast I went to my room while Severus informed the ministry of what happened.

I stepped in my room and it was a mess the closet was open and my clothes were ripped to the point that can't be fixed, the bed was slashed and the mirror was broken bits of the broken mirror was on the floor. I walked being careful to not step on the sharp glass. I opened the drawer and gasped, the gifts that I gotten from Severus were gone. Those were the only thing that had sentimental value to me in its place was a note with clear words. I felt a chill run through my spine and my heart was racing, I recognized the handwriting anywhere.

 _'You can't run from me, I know where you live so Come back, this is your last warning.'_

I crushed the paper in my hands and started to cry, he knows where I live...after thinking that I'm safe, he just found me after these last few months. I realized that I'm not safe here, I'm scared that he's still around here waiting for me.

 **Severus p.o.v.**

After I informed the ministry of what happened I looked around saw that everything she owned was almost destroyed. It looked more than just a simple break in. I heard Rose shout making me run to see what was wrong, I took my wand out in case if I needed to protect her once inside. I saw her trembling in fear and crying hysterically. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to soothe her.

"I'm scared..." she muttered clutching in my shirt.

"It's alright, Rose you're safe." I said

"I don't know what to do..." Rose whispered shaking a bit. Tears rolled down her face. "I...I don't know.."

I don't want her to feel like this, I want to do everything I can for her, I thought of the only thing I could do for Rose. After she calmed down a bit. I put my hand under her chin raising it so that she could look at me.

"Come live with me." I said softly

She looked surprised at what I said. "Live with you?" She whispered I nodded not breaking she contact with her, I waited for her answer which seemed like an eternity. Until I saw her look at me to give me an answer.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Feel free to read my other story and vote on my profile on what other story I should write next if you're curious on what I'm thinking of writing the choices are Star trek(the original series), Death note, digimon and Sherlock so please vote. I'm opened to suggestions or other comments on this story or in my other story. Have a nice day everyone!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 21

 **Three weeks later...**

"S-Severus! Ah! Please...ah!" Rose begged she was pinned in the bed by her lover, the things he was doing to her made her head cloudy unable to think. What were they doing before this? Oh yeah, having lunch together before he goes back to work, one thing let to another so here they are. Rose felt Severus grab her small waist.

He couldn't stop himself from doing exactly what she had begged for. He thrusted into her, listening to her moans and his name on her lips, her body so hot, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She raised her hips to meet each thrust as he pumped deeper into her. Both of them completely lost in pleasure. He never stopped moving inside her and he couldn't hold out much longer, he tried to though. Thrusting into her deeper and faster, he came, filling her up with his seed.

After the last spasms of his orgasm had left his body, Snape released her arms, holding himself up on his elbows to stare at her face. Rose's eyes were looking at him lovingly and she had a sweet smile on her lips, a content look on her face. He lightly pecked her nose making her giggle.

Snape was so happy that Rose accepted his proposal of living together, The first week Rose was afraid of leaving the house he thought it was probably because of the break in. But after a while she was back to her old self.

There was a silence for a few seconds as they recovered after the activity, they pillow talk. A few kisses and caresses. Lately they started talking about anything until Rose spoke up about what their kids would look like.

"If we have children I want them to look like you." Snape said caressing her. "That they have that red hair, those beautiful green eyes, rosy cheeks, fair skin.."

Rose giggled. "I wouldn't mind if our kids look like you." She said caressing his dark locks."That they have your dark hair, your eyes-"

"Even my nose?" He asked

"Of cause I don't care what our kids look like, it'll be our baby born from our love." Rose said "They'll grow up happy, healthy and full of love...with memories of a happy childhood." Her eyes watered a bit.

Snape was a bit hesitant, truthfully he didn't know if he'll be a good father he didn't have exactly of a prime example in his childhood. But he knows that Rose would be a wonderful mother so full of love, patience and kindness.

"They will have a happy childhood with you as their mother." He admitted

Rose smiled. "You'll be a good father to them." Rose said

"How many?" He asked

"I don't know...as many as we can?" Rose said

"Surely not like the weaselys?" He said

"I don't know, it depends." She said

"Depends on what?" He said cocked his head to her.

"Depends if you can keep your hands off of me." Rose giggled.

"The reason I can't keep my hands off of you is a very simple answer." He said grabbing her that she squeaked in surprise. "You're mine, simple as that." Setting her down on the bed.

"You're eager." Rose said with a playful smile.

"With you yes." He simply said

After that they rested up, they showered and got dressed. Snape went to work while Rose sat in the library reading a bit.

'I'm so happy being here.' Rose thought she looked at the clock and it was almost five. 'Severus gets off of work soon...it got a little chilly today since it rained...oh! I'll make some chowder it usually warms me up at a day like this.'

Rose smiled going down stairs and started preparing the soup. It was going on like this for a few weeks now, Rose liked doing stuff like this for Severus sometimes they'd cook together and talk.

'It's almost ready.' Rose thought looking at the steaming soup starting to bubble a bit. She smiled she heard the kitchen door slammed opened a bit too forceful and color drained from her face.

"D...dad..." Rose said her heart beating fast by fear. The man had an angry expression in his face glaring at her.

"I waited and waited at that place only to find out that you moved out." He said "How could you do this to me? I put a roof over your head, fed you, clothe you and this is how you repay me!"

"Fed me? You barely did that! You hardly did any of that!" Rose spoke up.

"Now you're coming with me." He threatened "And this time you won't run, I'll make sure of it."

He advance towards Rose, she did the only thing she could do at the moment she grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him which was the hot soup on the stove, the hot liquid hit his stomach he shouted in pain. This gave her a chance to run and hide in one of the rooms. She ran in one and locked the door, she quickly pushed the dresser to block the door and hid in the closet.

'Severus will be here in a few minutes... Please come home...' Rose thought her heart racing in her chest. She heard the sound of the door smashed opened, she couldn't breath or move.

After a few minutes, listening at each footstep. Until it was silent, Rose let out a sigh relief spread through. That is until the closet door was open, her father grinning evilly.

"I found you and now you're coming with me." He threaten

 **Severus p.o.v.**

I finished work and thought about Rose, just having her in my home makes me very happy. She's a jewel, seeing her in the morning, having breakfast together, bringing my tea in the library when I'm researching, we're acting as if we were married. I froze at the thought.

Marriage...we never touched that subject, kids yes but not marriage. Does she want to marry me? What if I come home one day and she tells me she's in love with another man? No, she's not like that.

I went home but I noticed that something was different.

"Stop! Please! No...more!" Rose screamed

I froze for a second, I grabbed my wand and ran to where Rose shouted, I entered the room and I saw Rose on the floor clutching her stomach an older man kicked Rose hard on her body.

"Stupefy!" I shouted hitting the man rendering him unconscious and checked if he had a wand after finding it I tossed it aside, conjuring out ropes tying him up and calling the ministry to report what happened I ran to Rose's side.

She was sobbing and looked at me crying.

"Shh...it's okay Rose, your safe now." I said

"It hurts...it hurts so much..."Rose whispered crying. Before she went out cold, my blood ran cold as I held Rose in my arms, I saw some blood on the floor and on her dress, thinking that anything worse happened I went to the hospital.

 **End of p.o.v.**

Snape made it to St. Mungos, placing Rose on the bed as a Healer checked on her, the Healer passed her wand over Rose's body healing the external injuries after that she checked for any internal injuries.

"Oh dear... not good at all."

"What? What is wrong with her?" barked a nervous Snape.

"Apparently..." the Healer said, stopping her wand. " she...well...she _was_ pregnant. I'd say she was about two weeks along..."

"Pregnant? She's pregnant?" he sat down on the chair by her bed. "Pregnant..." he repeated in a daze "How is she? And the baby?" he quickly stood up.

" I'm sorry to say this but she lost the baby." She said

Snape sat back down once more, his head on his hands, he looked devastated.

"I'm sorry... the force of those hits from the attack caused her to lose the baby. There's nothing I can do." she paused. "I'll bring a few potions to medicate her, I must clean her womb otherwise she may get an infection and even become sterile if it's not treated."

The grief-stricken man in front of her took a deep breath and stood up.

"Please do so..." he said.

Snape pulled the chair closer to Rose's bed and held one of her hands in his. He couldn't stop a few tears that rolled down his face, she was pregnant with his child...and he was too late to help her or the unborn child.

A few minutes later the Healer came back she had given Rose a potion, She started to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling nauseous and a few cramps.

"Wh-what...? Where am I?" she asked.

She looked to her left and saw a teary-eyed Snape holding her hand.

"Severus..." she had never seen him like this, she got worried.

"How are you feeling?" The Healer asked

"A little nauseous and I still feel a bit of cramps." she said trying to sit up. She looked at Snape.

"Where is he?" Rose asked nervously

"He is being accused of breaking and entering, Assault charges and will be condemned to Azkaban." Snape said

The Healer waved her wand and a few potions appeared she gave Rose a vial.

"You must drink this."

"What is this?" Rose asked looking at the vial.

"You were pregnant." answered Snape.

"Pregnant?...a baby?..." Rose whispered touching her stomach. Snape swallowed hard trying to be strong for her, she looked so innocent and so fragile, just the news would hurt her deeply.

"Yes..." the Healer said. "But you lost the baby and now you must drink this potion to clean up your womb, we have to make sure you won't get an infection or worse."

Rose's eyes watered, she drank the potion and she started to cry. Snape held her in his arms and she cried against his chest.

"This is my fault." she murmured.

"It's not your fault." he replied.

"Yes it is! If I would've told you about my father then everything would have been different..I didn't even know about our baby...our baby..." she cried after a while she cried herself to sleep.

Snape watched her sleep for a while and stayed with her. He fisted both his hands in his hair and his shoulders shook. He should've realized it sooner, he thought. Just this afternoon they were talking about kids not realizing that they were already expecting one! In one day they lost their little miracle. Grief struck him.

'I'm sorry...I'm sorry Rose...I'm sorry I wasn't there...' he thought holding her hand tightly in his.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions or comments are welcomed!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 22

It was late at night Snape was still in bed, he hardly slept. Rose was still in to be watched overnight just to monitor her condition.

'Rose...I can't forgive myself for not being there in time to stop it...seeing her cry like that..' He thought 'I...I failed her...when I asked her to live with me I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her...she was pregnant...my child was inside her...Our child was gone before we had the chance to know...' he thought bitter tears falling down his cheeks , he quickly wiped them away trying to regain composure.

A few hours later...

Snape walked down the hallways despite the burning feeling still in his chest, but he stopped outside Rose's room. He swallowed hard before quietly going inside, shutting the door behind him.

Slowly he approached her bed, pulling up a chair, placing a bag on the table and sitting down as he took her hand in his.

The man lifted her hand pressed it to his cheek, "Rose..." he whispered quietly before giving it a soft kiss.

"Severus..." Rose's eyes fluttering open tears brimmed her eyes as she quietly said his name. Severus nuzzled her hand.

"I brought you something to eat." he said his free hand coming up to caress her cheek, Rose shook her head, giving him a faint smile.

"I'm not hungry... but thank you love..." she said in a quiet voice. She was silent for several seconds before a hot tear slid down her cheek, Snape frowned and moved to sit on the bed, carefully to lay down on the bed beside her and welcomed her in his arms as she curled to him.

Snape kissed her forehead as he held her close to him, his hand came up to stroke her hair while Rose buried her face into his neck, her body trembling faintly, "Please don't cry... I can't bear seeing you cry." he pleaded, also not wanting her to cry because it would just cause him to break down as well.

The woman just shook her head. "I... can't help it..." she whimpered, hiding her face in his chest as she sobbed softly, "I want our baby..Severus...our baby..." that last statement made him lose it. He felt tears fill his eyes and He held her tighter as he wept, burying his features in her hair.

The couple laying there for a few minutes, Rose simply sobbing and crying as Snape rocked his grieving girlfriend. After a few minutes, he managed to settle her into a light sleep, his hand stroking her hair to further sooth her into sleep. Once he knew for certain she was, he carefully moved from the bed, he made his way out of the room to have some space. Until he saw Molly and Ginny, they mentioned that they were going to visit Rose.

"How is she doing?" Molly asked him softly, snape giving a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"She's asleep now..." he muttered.

"Well, we're going inside to see her." Molly said

Both women went inside the room while snape stood there in the door way. He went to the Healer to ask how long Rose would be here, after reviewing the tests she can go home today. Molly and Ginny helped them go home. Snape carefully placed Rose onto the bedroom.

"So... What would you like to do now that you're home?" He asked softly, sitting in the edge of the bed.

"I'll take a nap...i'm a little tired..." Rose whispered

"That's fine, take a nap and later I'll bring you something to eat." He said softly.

He held her until she fell asleep in his arms. He glanced at her, he doesn't want to see her like this. He realized that he wants more in this relationship with her. Realizing this made him feel frightened at it, not knowing her reaction. But for now she needed time to heal.

A few weeks later...

"I brought you, your favorite." Severus said placing the tray on the table next to the bed. Which was salmon and sautéed potatoes.

"I'm not hungry..."Rose whispered

"Love, please eat something." He said "You haven't eaten much the last few days..."

Rose sat up as Severus set the tray on her lap. After her third bite of food, she set her fork down. "I can't eat anymore." Rose said

Snape was worried about Rose the last few days she hardly ate she lost some weight, slept until noon saying she was tired which was reasonable since her body is recovering but still made him worry.

"Please take a few more bites, love." Severus whispered

"I just don't have much of an appetite..." Rose said pushing the tray.

"Please love. Just one more bite." He said

Rose felt empty she kept wishing it was a bad dream, that she'd wake up and still have her baby. Her eyes watered a bit. She felt Severus caress her cheek, encouraging her to eat. After a few minutes Snape went to the kitchen.

'At least she ate a bit more...just what can I do to help her?' He thought 'Rose...'

"Severus?" Snape turn to see Rose in the hallway.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked

"C...can we go buy some flowers?" Rose asked softly "I want to plant some in the garden..."

"Of course." He said he was curious at Rose's request but didn't want to press further.

The two went to a muggle flower shop, Snape let Rose pick any flower she had in mind. Rose walked around looking at the flowers she picked out Baby's breath, daisies, jasmine and lilies. Once they bought those flowers is when Rose spoke up.

"I thought about making a small garden for our baby...to help..." Rose said

"It's a wonderful idea." He said "I think there's a nice spot where we can plant these it has a perfect shade and enough sunlight for the flowers."

Rose nodded, once they got back they immediately planted the flowers. Rose was being careful in planting each one. Dirt stained her dress and some in her face but she didn't care, she wanted to at least make something special and beautiful thinking of her little angel now in heaven, she finished it with Severus. the lillies were in the center and lightly decorated with the other flowers.

"It looks beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her. Rose nodded as Severus pecked her cheek.

Rose laid her head on his chest. "What's going to happen next?" She asked in a curious whisper.

"I don't know...we try to move on I guess..." Severus said

"It still hurts..."Rose whispered

"I know my dear...but we'll take it a step at a time." He muttered

"I guess this is the first step..."Rose said

 **Please leave a review. Any ideas or suggestions pm me. and please vote on my page to see what other story I should write next.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 23

As the months went by the couple were able to move on the recent events, Rose was sad every now and then but not as much as she used to . One afternoon Severus sighed, setting bottles in the shelves as he glanced up the windows. Closing his eyes, he was thinking of the woman that's waiting for him at home.

He checked in his pocket pulling out a velvet box. A small smile graced his features as a finger ran over the soft fabric, then he opened the box. Tucked inside was a small ring, with a aquamarine stone, the last few months he was saving up every bit of gold he earned. He sighed, ' Today is when I will ask her to marry me….I've even got the ring in her birthstone...' He thought' Will you say yes Rose?'

He placed the box back in his pocket and went back to work.

'Please say yes…' he thought

 **Rose's p.o.v.**

I was having lunch with Hermione,Ginny and Luna. We were all looking at clothes until Luna dragged us to the lingerie section. Saying that she might need something to spice things up with her boyfriend. I realized that me and Severus weren't intimate since the day we lost our baby. I miss it...not just the sex but the simple pleasure that happens after that. His arms around my body, his gentle caresses...

"Rose, why don't we pick something that you'll like?" Luna asked

I looked around the store thinking that maybe...we could be intimate tonight like we used too.

"I...I have something in mind." I said

 **End of p.o.v.**

Severus finished his work early and was in the library doing some light reading sitting in the couch.

"Severus? Are you busy?" Rose's soft voice asked as she opened the door. Immediately he felt nervous.

"Ah, no I'm-" he stopped when he saw Rose wearing a bathrobe.

" How was work?" Rose asked

"It was a bit slow, Rose I want to talk to you about something." Snape said taking her hands giving a tender squeeze.

"Is something wrong Severus?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine love, it's just...well I was thinking about this for the last few days...months maybe..." he said "I wanted to..to let you know how much I love you...well..." he swallowed hard. "You know I'm not good at these things..."

Rose kept her eyes on Snape, he reached in his robes not breaking eye contact with her.

"I love spending time with you in my home, at the library, having meals together, everything...I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Snape said he opened the box making Rose gasped, her eyes started to get watery looking Snape and at the ring.

"Severus..." Rose said

"Rose, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife...marry me?" Rose stood there stunned, Severus felt his heart in his throat, fear of what she'll say, this is the biggest step for them. He looked at her wondering what her answer is.

"Yes...Severus.." Rose said Snape smiled at her placing the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Yes... Severus, I love you."

"I love you too." He said

Rose smiled at him, placing her hand on his chest lightly pushing him back in the couch she straddled his hips. His hands explored her body as they kissed. After a while she took off her bathrobe. She was wearing a baby doll, parts of it was see through that he could see the white lace bra and matching lacy panties, seeing her long slender legs, he could could feel his pants becoming tight and hot as he felt himself growing hard at the sight.

"Rose..." he said breathlessly

"Severus...Make love to me..." she whispered kissing him. And he did just that, he didn't think twice about it.

" lets go to our bedroom then?" he asked while nibbling her ear.

"Oh no, I was thinking someplace else for a change." Rose said and she came up to devour him in a kiss. Severus barely had enough time to consider the idea. Usually it was always in the bedroom but in the private library in their house was a bit adventurous.

She let go and panted.

When Severus suddenly felt all of his desires rushed to his very core, and they came exploding out him in a rush of adrenaline. Without even thinking, Severus got his hand pulling off the nighgown from Rose's body, and he lifted her off the couch to carry her across his desk. He hastily shoved aside the stack of books – along with almost everything else on his desk – and he set Rose down on the surface.

Rose broke their kiss for a short moment, but only to reach down and unbutton her Fiancés pants along with the rest of his clothing. Severus meanwhile ripped off her underwear in one good jerk. He paused for a moment, giving himself a chance to catch his breath. Rose kissed his chest before turning to kiss at Severus's neck. He groaned how long has it been since they did this...far too long, Severus pushed Rose's torso down, laying her flat out on the desk, and he planted his feet firmly on the floor before he entered her. Both of them groaned in pleasure.

Severus groan feeling her, it has been a long while he thought. "Rose..." he groaned

Her panting and moans were turning him on so much as she was pushed back and forth across The desk, hands reaching for anything she could get ahold of. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Ah! Severus! H...harder!" she exclaimed, and Severus gripped her hips tightly. Severus thrust into her faster, Rose cried out in pleasure she wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to go deeper, the high of the moment rapidly approaching. The cry that tore out of Rose at her climax rang through Severus's ears. He thrusted a few more times until he spilled his seed inside of her, he planted a tender kiss on her lips and held his fiancé.

But it wasn't the end of it. Before giving Rose any warning he picked her up and went to the bedroom. They'd made love two more times before finally falling asleep and the next morning Rose was still asleep. But Severus woke up and gazed at Rose in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open smiling softly at Snape.

"Morning love." Rose whispered

"Good morning." He said

Rose was quiet for a minute as Severus caresses her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"I was thinking about last night... How wonderful it was." She said finally after a little while of silence went by. She wrapped her arms around his broad chest. He smiled softly at her, Rose was happy because she was the one that sees his different side, her heart fluttered in her chest.

"How lucky I am to have a man like you...that you'll be my loving husband..." Rose felt his hand caress her back. 'Severus...I never thought I'd be this happy...I can't wait to tell our friends about our engagement.' She thought

 **Yep, they got engaged! So Please leave a review any suggestions or comments are welcomed.**


	25. Chapter 24

**I don't own Harry potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 24

 **Several weeks later...**

"I think these flowers are perfect." Rose said holding a bouquet of white flowers with a single purple flower in the middle.

"it does look pretty."Hermione agreed. " I can't believe that you're getting married in a few months."

"I know, i can't wait." Rose smiled happily. "We talked it over last night, Severus and i decided on a small wedding, keeping it simple with our close friends and-" She stopped for a minute feeling a bit dizzy, Rose leaned back at the wall her hand on her forehead. Waiting for the dizziness to pass, she felt Hermione's hand on her shoulder with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, i'm fine." Rose said "It's been happening a lot lately."

"Maybe you should visit a healer." Hermione said but Rose shook her head.

"No, it's just that the last few days we were busy picking stuff out that i didn't eat a full meal just some light snacks." Rose said "I did that again today, ill just eat something then ill be better. i think that's enough of the flowers. Next i'll try on the wedding dress, i found one that caught my eye last time we were there."

Both girls went to the dress shop that sold all formal dresses for all occasions. Rose smiled looking at the strapless white wedding dress.

"This is the dress!" Rose said "It's my size, so i gotta try it on!"

Once inside the dressing room, Rose put on the dress but had a problem with the zipper. She had to hold her breath until the zipper closed. Rose looked in the mirror.

'It's a little snug around here.' Rose thought placing her hands on her stomach, that it was slightly thicker. 'It didn't happen a few weeks ago...i probably gained a little weight, i shouldn't let it bother me its just a few pounds i'll probably have to diet a little.'

After that Rose walked back home her heart fluttered in her chest, she couldn't believe she was getting married just a year ago she ran from her father, now she found someone that will love her, give her all the warmth, love and sense of safety. she glanced at her ring, her eyes watered a bit. 'Oh, Mom...i wish you were here with me in helping me in my wedding plans...i miss you so much...' she thought Rose stopped for a minute feeling the dizziness again this time a wave of nausea hit her, making her run to the nearest trash can emptying her morning breakfast.

'That's been happening a lot...it's probably the flu going around...' She thought 'I'll see if Severus has a few potions to give me or maybe go to a healer like hermione suggested...'

As soon as Rose visit Severus in his shop and told him she wasn't feeling so well, he suggested to go to a healer just in case. On the way to see the healer Rose got dizzy again, Severus held her and darkness took over she passed out in his arms causing him to panic.

A few moments later, Rose's eyes fluttered open finding herself in a hospital bed. She looked over her green eyes seeing Severus at her side, he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He said giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'm still feeling a bit dizzy and Nauseous..."Rose said "It's probably the flu again."

"I hope so, i don't want anything to happen to you." he whispered

A few minutes later a healer came by holding a chart, She waved her wand a few times on Rose running a few test, on one test her wand glowed a bright gold color. The healer stayed quiet and wrote everything down.

"You said you were feeling sick for a few weeks is that correct?" she asked

"Yes, but a few days ago i was feeling better until this morning i felt sick, i thought it was the flu." Rose said

"I ran some test and i've found out the cause of you're symptoms and its not the flu." she said

"it's not the flu?" Rose said

"Then what is it? is she going to be alright?" Severus asked he was clearly nervous about this more than Rose, he didn't want to lose her now. The healer looked at the couple with a kind smile.

"She will be alright." She said "You're pregnant, you're about eight weeks."

The couple looked at the healer clearly in shock. Snape wasn't expecting this...Rose is pregnant he kept repeating those words in his head.

"I'm pregnant?" Rose repeated and the healer nodded. Rose placed her hand on her stomach.

"Yes, so don't push yourself too hard take plenty of rest. I'll write up a few things that you'll need to take. Some vitamins and prenatal potions." she said "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Severus...I'm pregnant." Rose said lightly caressing her stomach.

Snape cautiously placed his palm on her stomach. "You're pregnant..." he said 'I...I'm going to be a father...' he thought

Rose smiled tears brimmed in her eyes."I didn't know...i mean my period didn't came i thought maybe because of the stress from planning the wedding...oh, Severus!"

Snape squeezed her hand and kissed her. After an hour they discharged Rose, giving her a few potions for her prenatal care and went back home, Rose caressed her stomach and smiled.

"Are you happy about this?" Rose asked

"I'm scared." He admitted.

"Severus, i may not know what you went through when you were young..but i feel like you'll be a good father to our baby..." Rose said"Our baby... I can't wait for this baby to be born."

"Rose...do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" he asked

"I don't know, i just want the baby to be healthy."Rose said "As long as it's healthy i don't care about the gender."

Snape nodded in agreement. It will be more of a challenge the wedding coming up in a few months and at the same time they'll meet the newest member of the family.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	26. poll closed

**Hi guys thanks for all that voted on my profile page and the next story that i'll be writing is Star Trek the original series, so i urge you guys to be patient i've already have a few ideas on the story so it might take a while for me to post it. If you guys have any ideas on it or any ideas for my other stories feel free to Pm me about it.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	27. Chapter 25

**I don't own Harry potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 25

 **Rose's p.o.v. Time skip she's 19 weeks now:**

I was reading the baby book at the library at home reading on some potential baby names. Marking down which i like it was hard picking all of the names sound nice. When i felt a fluttering in my belly, i placed my hand on my bump caressing it. Feeling the baby move is making me feel happy and blessed. The baby started moving a bit frequently this week. I didn't mind though i felt a bit calm knowing that my baby was moving. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Is the baby moving again?"Severus asked walking over sitting down next to me, cautiously placing his hand on my growing bump.

"Yes, He or she has been moving a lot."I said feeling him caressing my stomach."Tomorrow is our ultrasound appointment."

"I hope that we'll find out the gender so that we can start on the nursery."Severus said i nodded.

"I'm a bit nervous...i kept wondering if the baby is alright i...i want our baby to be okay."i said i felt sad thinking of my little angel that i lost. I felt Severus wrapped his arms around me placing his hands on my belly. "What if something is wrong and i can't have the baby?"

"I'm sure that tomorrow will go well."He said placing a kiss on my cheek. "In a few months, we'll be able to hold our child."

"I can't wait." I said "I kept picturing what he or she looks like." I looked at Severus. "That the baby could be a boy with your hair, with my eyes or a girl with my hair and your eyes." I caressed my belly. "I kept thinking about that and is making me smile."

The next day we went to the appointment we waited until they called my name. I kept caressing my growing bump. 'I can't wait to know if your a boy or a girl, I'll love you just the same.' i thought to myself.

Once they called my name as usual the healer did a few test on me to see if i was doing okay as well as my baby. Once she was done she checked the chart. Severus held my hand, the last few weeks he was making sure i had everything for me and the baby. I remember the day that we found out about my pregnancy, i told him i had a craving for ice cream he left and around twenty minutes later he brought in different kinds of ice cream along with other things in case if i felt peckish. He even asked Molly to check up on me when he knows he'll be home late.

"Everything seems fine, further a long in your pregnancy you might have a few changes, you might feel more tired, mood swings and other things, now are you ready to see your baby?" she asked

I nodded smiling. "Lift your blouse and we'll take a look." The healer said I Lifted my blouse showing my bump.

The healer muttered a spell and we saw an image. "Oh, dear." the healer said looking at the screen.

"What's wrong?"I said worriedly"Is something wrong with my baby?!"

The healer looked at the screen carefully, and smiled at us.

"No, The babies are healthy."The healer said

I let out a sigh of relief but it took me a second to process what she just said, i had a shocked look on my face.

"Babies?!" Me and Severus said simultaneously, Severus was clearly surprised at the news as well.

"Yes, apparently the other baby was hiding, so it's twins."She said she waved her wand and we could hear two heartbeats. "Both babies sound healthy."

"I'm glad that both are healthy."I said i glanced at Severus and he just kept looking on the screen looking at our children.

"Twins..."He whispered giving my hand a squeeze.

"Are they boys? or girls? or one each?" i asked excitedly

The healer checked the screen and shook her head in a apologetic way.

"I don't know for sure right now."She said"Maybe in our next appointment."

I nodded as the screen disappeared. She handed me three photos of my babies, we set up another appointment in a few weeks hopefully to know the gender of our kids. After that we went home, i couldn't believe that we're having twins. I smiled and caressed my belly, i felt Severus wrap his arms around me his hands caressing my stomach, making me smile.

"I can't believe we're having twins."He whispered

"Me either...i can't wait to meet them." I said turning to give him a kiss.

"We'll be married in a few weeks, and in a few months our children will be here."He said

He took my hands in his giving a light squeeze. "Rose, i love you and the twins so much." He said the look in his eyes gave a passion that i never seen before. I felt his lips brushed against mine in a soft tender kiss.

"I love you too, Severus."I said 'Twins...oh, i can't wait to tell my friends about this. I can't wait to see you my babies...but i have to so that you'll be born big and healthy, mommy and daddy love you two very much.' I felt fluttering in my belly smiling lovingly at my soon to be husband and father of my unborn children.

 **Yes,they are having twins! Soon you'll find out the gender of them will they be boys? or girls? or one each? And in a few chapters is when they'll have their wedding! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think.**


	28. Chapter 26

**I don't own Harry potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 26

 **Several weeks later...**

"Rose, that dress looks great on you!"Hermione said looking at the bride to be, wearing a long white dress with a white headband that had a veil clipped into it.

"It looks nice."Rose said "But it might need a few alterations before the wedding."She said rubbing her belly."Every month goes by and i feel heavy."

"That's because your carrying twins, it's perfectly normal."Hermione said

"Yeah, you're right."Rose said "Tomorrow is my appointment, I hope I'll know the gender of the babies."

"I hope so too, you told me that in your last appointment that you couldn't see them."Hermione said

"Yes, Me and Severus picked out a few names in case if we find out the gender."Rose said

"I hope that you'll find out soon."Hermione said

"Me too."Rose said "But i'll love them no matter the gender, after all they're my babies."

 **The next day...**

"Are we ready for our check up, today?" the healer asked as Rose laid down on the bed and Snape stood at her side.

"Yes,I'm hoping that today we can find out the gender."Rose said feeling excited.

"We will."She said The healer waved her wand a glow hovered over Rose's stomach. "It looks like that you're healthy as usual. "

Rose nodded happily. The healer waved her wand again hearing two heartbeats.

"The babies hearts are strong and healthy."She said

"I'm glad."Rose said smiling at Severus as he met her gaze. He lightly squeezed her hand.

"Let's see if we can know the gender."The healer said muttering a spell as the image appeared. She looked closely and smiled at the couple."Looks like your having healthy boys."

"Boys? Oh my little boys."Rose said with a light laugh escaped her lips.

"Boys..."Snape whispered

After the appointment the couple went to a cafe to have lunch together.

"We're having twin boys."Rose said caressing her belly, Severus placed his hand on her stomach feeling the twins move.

"I know, and in a little bit we'll be married."Snape said

"We should start on the nursery now."Rose said "Maybe pick out a crib a few things, And paint their room."

"We can go and look in the catalogs to pick out a few items that we need."Snape said

"I can't wait, in three months we'll see them."Rose said smiling at Snape."I...i just wished that my mom was here...She would've been happy and excited to know that I'll be married soon and with babies on the way." A few tears filled her eyes. Snape wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't cry."He whispered

"You know when she died...he never told me where she was buried...He never once even had the heart to let me plant some flowers in her memory...the day that she died, he tossed me a few boxes to just pack up and move away from the house i grew up in..."Rose said"It happened so fast...the look on his face was so scary he didn't talk to me the entire time we were packing and leaving."

"Did you have a chance to see her before she passed away?"He asked softly

Rose shook her head."No, He didn't let me leave the house."She said"He just came home and packed up everything he could and in a few hours we just left."

"Do you have a picture of her?"He asked

"No, i wish i did."Rose said. "He didn't pack any pictures and when i asked about my mom he just said that we're not going to see her anymore. When i kept asking why he just said she died."

 **Severus's p.o.v.**

I kept asking Rose questions about her and her family. I got curious when Rose said she didn't see her mother when she passed nor saw her grave. The way that she described her father's behavior years ago. It made me suspicious about it. I decided that i should do something for Rose, i decided to send a letter to the ministry about this. I placed my hand on her stomach feeling our children move.

"The twins are moving."Rose said

"I like feeling them."I said

"Me too."Rose said

 **End of p.o.v.**

A few days later...

"The boys are moving a lot today."Rose said caressing her belly, She sat down at the chair in the balcony.

"Are they?"He asked placing his hand on her swollen belly feeling the twins move."I feel them move."

"Are you two moving for daddy?"Rose said

"They are."Snape said in awe feeling the movement underneath his Fiance's skin.

"They are moving for daddy."Rose said

Snape couldn't believe that this woman and him made something so wonderful.

"I'm a bit hungry."Rose admitted

"I'll heat up some of the leftover pizza."Snape said getting up, while Rose smiled caressing her belly.

"Can you also get me some Strawberry milkshake with some relish?"Rose asked " I just keep having a lot of cravings."

"I'll see if we have that."He said

He glanced at Rose.'She looks so beautiful...Well she always looks just has that glow...I wonder how she look when she's full term..' he thought going into the kitchen he placed everything on the tray. His mind wandered to his soon to be wife, he never thought that this could happen he was getting married and having a child, he'll make sure that rose and his children will be alright. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw an owl.

He went over to it and grabbed the letter. Once he opened it he read the contents of it, His eyes slightly widened and kept reading the letter. He tighten his fist until his knuckles turned white, still reading the letter.

"I can't believe it..."Snape whispered "I can't believe that he would do that to her...Azkaban is too good for him." He glanced at Rose smiling in her own little world. 'How can i tell her? How will she react to this?'

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	29. Author's note 2

**Hi everyone I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but I will try to have a chapter up soon, if any of you guys have any suggestions or ideas in this story feel free to Pm me or leave a review for those that don't have an account here.  
**

 **Feel free to read my other stories too! And Check out the stories of my friend Ravegirl346 she's got a few that are good! My favorite is Miyuki Hatake story that she's still writing. Bye guys!**


	30. Chapter 27

**I don't own Harry Potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 27

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."The minister said."You may kiss your bride."

A cheer rose to the guest as the dark haired man leaned to kiss the auburn haired woman that was clearly showing her swollen baby bump. Even with the bump she felt beautiful in her long flowing white dress. Her eyes looking lovingly at her newlywed husband wearing a simple tux. He rubbed her swollen stomach.

Once the ceremony was over it was time for the party. Music was playing people danced while others enjoyed the food. The newlyweds on the other hand were in a small table.

"Do you need something to drink?"Severus asked

"Just some water."Rose said "The boys are very active today." She smiled caressing her belly.

"Really?"He asked

"Yes, They're happy that Mommy and daddy got married."Rose said Severus handed her a glass of water.

 **Rose's p.o.v.**

Severus was quiet after the wedding It was magical, I felt happy and I couldn't stop crying I guess the hormones got the best of me, the reception was very simple and beautiful a few white centerpieces on the table, my wedding dress that I had altered accentuated my baby bump making me feel beautiful, a band playing music and everyone congratulated us and we all had fun. All of our friends happy and celebrating, me dancing with my husband...I never thought this could happen to me.

After a few days Severus hardly said anything he seemed deep in thought about something. I felt the boys kick in my belly I wanted Severus to feel them kick too.

"Severus, the boys kicked again."I said

I gently grabbed his hand moving to the spot that our babies kicked. A few seconds later his hand caressed my belly but didn't say anything I looked up at him and there was something in his eyes that was happy yet a bit sad, I wondered why though. He kissed me on my cheek and said he was going to bed.

Once he left I just sat in the couch reading a story to my little boys, feeling them move when I stopped to turn a page.

We finished the nursery but we still need more the baby supplies since it's twins we needed more things different color clothes to tell them apart, a few toys and a lot of diapers since those are the one items we need the most.

"Mommy can't wait to see you, my little boys."I said softly while caressing my belly. "And Daddy too, he'll teach you two a lot of magic so that you two will be good wizards like him." The boys lightly kicked making me smile.

 **Severus p.o.v.**

I couldn't tell her, we just got married yet I didn't have the heart to say anything about her mother...Rose looks so happy and content I just couldn't say it. I paced around the room trying to think of how to tell her...to tell her that her father...what he did to her mother. But in her condition I'm afraid of what would happen to her and our children, maybe I should wait until the birth of our children to tell her? It's eating me alive from reading that letter. I took a few breaths to try and think clearly about this situation, I need more information about this just to be sure.

 **End of p.o.v.**

The last few days Rose felt getting heavier and more tired than before, Luna, Hermione and Ginny made sure to visit her to keep her company for a while until Snape got home.

Lately Rose was feeling that Severus was being a bit distant, he was coming home later than usual and Leaving early in the morning. She thought it was that he was doing extra hours to save some extra money to buy what they need for the twins, of course the twins weren't due yet for another two months.

Today was a fairly hot day promoting the mother to be to drink lots of water to keep her hydrated from the heat.

'Maybe I should talk to him to see if everything is okay...'Rose thought feeling the movement in her belly earning a small smile. "My little boys...just two more months I can't wait to see you two, my sweet boys, well I'll read you both a story while we wait for daddy, is that okay?"

Rose smiled feeling the light kicks as if they were answering her question. Picking up a fairytale book opening it and lightly read it to her unborn children.

It was a hot summer day in his shop . He could feel the sweat over his skin under his dark clothes by the heat he wiped the sweat from his forehead, lately he decided to work a few extra hours to keep his mind preoccupied but his mind would wander back to that letter he received. He kept it hidden somewhere where Rose wouldn't read it, he felt that it wasn't the right time to tell her. Yet it killed him on the inside not telling her.

There was some nights that he'd been wanting to tell her but didn't have the heart, he didn't have the heart to tell her that her father had tried to kill her mother. In the letter it described of the two having a marital spat away from their house, then yelling until her mother saying she was going to file for a divorce not wanting anymore abuse that happened in the years she was married to him. Oh Rose's father didn't take it so well, he was so angry that he took the nearest object and attacked his own wife, the mother of his only daughter with a sharp object repeatedly stabbing her only to stop when she wasn't moving. In fear he tossed the weapon and the bloody clothes running away from the scene as she slowly bled. Right to the part that Rose told Snape that her father ran in the house packing up everything in a haste and run before he got caught.

After Snape closed up his shop it was already late thinking that Rose could be asleep He Disapparated home. Once he got home he ate something quick and went upstairs going into the bed room he saw Rose fast asleep in their bed. He carefully tried not to make a sound he grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom he carefully got back to the room and lied on the bed, he glanced at Rose sleeping peacefully Snape cautiously placed his hand on her large stomach feeling the twins move.

'She deserves to see her after everything.' He thought

Days turned into weeks Rose was now eight months she smiled and waited anxiously to see her little boys. She was having lunch with her husband at a muggle cafe.

"Their moving a lot today."Rose said

"Really?" He said placing his hand on her belly, feeling the light movements. "I felt them."

"Are you boys playing?" Rose softly said

Severus rubbed her stomach, after lunch they walked around a few shops looking at a few things they might need to get for the twins. Most of the time Snape was quiet, making Ross feeling a bit nervous wondering why he was being so quiet she liked talking to him about anything she decided to just ask him, a slight pain course through her but she just brushed it off.

"Severus..."Rose said stopping for a bit.

"Yes?" He said turning around. "Do you need to rest for a minute?"

"No, I'm fine.."Rose said feeling a bit out of breath. "It's just...you've been quiet for awhile and I want to know what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."He said

"Are you sure? You're hardly talking to me..I just thought that...that you didn't want to spend time with me."Rose said

"Rose...everything is alright."Snape reassured her, he didn't know that he was being so distant towards her he was just so busy about everything that he didn't realize that he pushed her away making her feel lonely. He took her hand bringing her closer to him and kissed her. "We still have four weeks left until the twins are born, so those four weeks I will come home early and spend more time with you."

"I'd like...ow!" Rose said placing her hand on her belly, Severus quickly held her with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Rose's eyes widen feeling a trickling trailing down her legs. "My...my water broke..." she whispered "I think the babies are coming."

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	31. Chapter 28

**I don't own Harry potter just my Oc.**

Chapter 28

It had been one day full of panic, excitement and absolute fear, but it had still been one of the most important days of their lives.

As Severus sat there next to his wife, he recalled how it all happened the moment she said that her water broke both of them rush to the hospital.

Staring lovingly at Rose, He moved his gaze to the two small bundle in her arms, their little boys. They were born unexpectedly early, he was concerned on his wife and children's well being he felt relieved that everything went well in the delivery.

Those two little boys were the product of their love and the proof that, regardless of the difficulties faced in life, it was possible to make it out as strong as ever.

Rose stared lovingly at her two little angels both of them have black hair like their father's but have their mothers cheeks, nose and chin. One of the little boys opened his eyes looking around the room then back at his mother.

"He has my eyes.."Rose whispered smiling at her child.

"He does."Snape agreed staring at his son. Rose looked at her husband with a soft smile.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rose said "The other one is still asleep."

Severus cautiously took the tiny being from his wife's arms and held him close. At first he was unsure as to how to hold the baby but it only took moments before he adjusted to this new feeling.

"They're both so small…" He mumbled, feeling himself grow emotional despite his attempts at hiding this.

Rose smiled softly and rested her head on the pillow, evidently exhausted but still held her other child.

"They are..."Rose said placing a small kiss to her little boy's head. "I...I never thought..." Rose's eyes started to water as she held back her tears. "I love them so much..."

"I know love...I feel the same." He said holding the small bundle.

Just watching her husband hold their baby with such a look of love and wonder in his dark eyes made Rose's own eyes tear up.

Since they'd met, it was so unexpected and without him, she knew that if she'd stay in that house, her father would continuously tried to harm her until the worst case scenario would be that she would've died.

Severus and now their newborn twins, had given Her a new lease on life. Their newly extended family not only signified the start of Rose's new life as wife and mother of two; but this also symbolised the end of her old life. The pain and abuse were all but a distant memory and she was now free to move on for good.

As soon as Rose owled her friends saying that she gave birth, her friends constantly visited her and the babies with bags of cards and gifts for the newborns.

"What should we name them?" Severus asked later that day looking over at the crib watching his two son's fast asleep.

"Well..."Rose said "What about Sebastian? I like that name."One of the boy's woke up and looked at Snape.

"Sebastian?" Snape repeated Rose nodded. "It does sound nice but which one?"

"The one that's looking at you." Rose said smiling at her child. "Do you like the name? Sebastian?"

The baby gave a faint smile looking at Rose. "I think he likes that name." She said softly

"And the other one?" He said

"Alexander." Rose said

"Alright then, Alexander and Sebastian." Snape said

Rose looked at her two boys, Sebastian's face scrunched up and turned bright red before crying.

"Shh...don't cry, I bet your hungry aren't you my sweet boy?" Rose said softly she carefully held him as she unbuttoned her blouse to feed him. She felt him lightly suckle until he got the hang of it, Rose felt glad that her body could do something more for her children. She loved the bond that she's sharing with her child making her feel special, just like any mother is with their child.

She looked up at her husband giving him a soft smile.

"I can't wait to go home with my little boys and with you."Rose said

"Me either." Severus said caressing his wife's hair watching her feeding their child.

Those little boys are their children whom he heard his wife's telling them stories, singing to them while they were in her womb, feeling them kick or move. He never thought that this could happen to him to have a wife and children.

After Rose finished feeding both her boys and changing them she fell asleep. Severus watched her sleep peacefully. He placed his hand over hers and a small smile etched on his face. Knowing that it'll be just a little while longer is when she'll be home and with a resolve he has in his mind.

'Rose, just a little longer and I'll tell you everything of why I was acting the way that I was.' He thought he never meant to make her feel lonely. He only thought of the one thing he wants to do for his young wife and hoping that this will be good news for her.

 **Sorry it took so long, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Any comments or suggestions Pm me.**


	32. Author's note 3

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a long while but I'll try to post one as soon as I can I've been busy with work and trying to find time to write my chapters But I've been having a bit of a writers block, I'm opened to any suggestions or ideas in my story. So Please Pm me for anything. And thanks you guys for reading and liking my story.**


	33. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Rose's p.o.v.**

A few days past since i gave birth to my little boys, after the third day is when the healers told me that i could go home with my babies. Severus helped me and our babies home. I kept checking my little boys every so often, they were sleeping peacefully in their little crib. I never thought that having children would be such a wonderful moment in my life. When we got back from the hospital i could tell that Severus was a bit nervous about the babies, the first day that we brought them home, his hands were shaking nervously, but i was sure that everything would be fine as he helped me open the door of our home. The first night when i went to sleep i heard one of my babies cry out so i immediately woke up and i smiled looking at the father of my children already up over at the crib next to our bed.

 **Severus's p.o.v.**

"Shh...you're alright, everything is alright Son.."i said in an attempt to comfort my child, the words were foreign on my tongue it felt so odd saying it out loud.

To my surprise, Alexander slowly quieted down upon hearing my voice and my son seemed to be trying to find my face, he just kept staring at me, very gently i adjusted my hold so that i was cradling him to soothe him, He stared at me.

"Please don't fuss," I said quietly. "You're alright."

Alexander blinked at me while his little body continued to quiver with unsteady breaths. I couldn't help but feel a momentarily bit of pride, since, without truly knowing what i was doing, i had managed to comfort my son in my arms.

"See, you're alright now..." i said softly. the newborn still looked at me and his lips moved to smile at me. I never knew that having a child would have this affect on me.

"He's hungry isn't he?" I heard my wife's soft voice.

"I think he might be." I agreed carefully handing Alexander to her. Rose slowly unbuttoned her nightgown and started to feed our son.

"You are hungry aren't you my sweet boy?"Rose softly said letting out a small yawn, smiling at the baby.

"Sebastian is sound asleep."I said looking at our other son wearing a dark green onesie while Alexander wore a blue one.

"He's more quiet than Alex here."She said as she finished feeding him. I carefully and cautiously placed him back on the crib seeing him fast asleep.

She giggled ever so quietly, looking down into the crib.

"Sebastian doesn't cry much. I think he might have your calmness attitude." she said I chuckled a bit.

"I think he got that from you."I said

 **End of p.o.v.**

Severus went back to bed and wrapped an arm around his wife, she smiled softly and snuggled close to him. She felt very happy that she's the only one that he gives her this type of affection even if he doesn't say it often his actions are always enough for her.

"Mnnn…" she mused as her eyes fluttered closed.

Snape watched her sleepy form cuddle close to his."Tomorrow i have a few errands to run but i'll be home by lunch." he said, Rose nodded her head as her eyes closed and her forehead settled to his chest.

"Okay, Molly and Ginny are coming tomorrow their excited to see the twins..." she murmured into his chest as her arms wrapped around his torso."We'll be fine." He smiled tenderly and drew the blankets over their forms.

"Then sleep we have another long day ahead of us my dear…" he murmured, reaching up to trail fingers through her red locks. Rose glanced up to him with a faint smile. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you…" she whispered softly against his lips. He smirked slightly under the kiss.

"I love you too." he murmured in return, making her smile, she loves moments like this.

The next morning they had breakfast together and took care of their little boys getting them ready when their guest arrived to keep Rose company while Severus goes out.

"My Little boys look so handsome, aren't you?"Rose said softly kissing Sebastian on his forehead then at Alexander."Molly and Ginny are going to be so happy to see you boys."

After a few minutes Severus kissed Rose on her cheek telling her he'll be back soon.

 **Rose's P.o.v.**

After Severus left Molly and Ginny arrived and both of them loved my little boys, Ginny wanted to hold one of them o i handed her Alexander but after a few minutes she brought him back to me in a little bundle of tears.

"Oh...Alex sweetie, don't cry."I whispered softly rocking him to calm down. "It's okay..." i kept rocking him soon His cries died down.

"Sebastian is so different than his brother."Ginny said looking at the bundle in Molly's arms, who was quiet the entire time.

"They may look the same but they are very different."I said

"They both look so adorable, i'm glad the clothes i made for them fits them."Molly said "I'm making them some sweaters since it's been getting a bit chilly out."

"I don't want them to catch a cold.."I said worriedly, i glanced at the clock i already fed and changed them."I think i should be putting them to bed now."

The last few days i manage to learn when to feed them and change them, since they're still small they sleep much more, Sometimes When i was too tired Severus took turns he manage to get the routine down after the first few nights.

"The boys look like him."Molly said

"They do but they also look like you."Ginny said as i placed Alex in the crib that we had set up in the living room. I nodded in agreement watching my boys sleeping peacefully.

After their visit i was reading quietly waiting for my husband to come home.

 **I'm sorry it took so long to post a chapter, i'll try to update another one soon. Also please read my other stories too, Please leave a review and tell me what you think, any suggestions or comments Pm me.**


	34. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

 **11 years later...**

"Mom! Tell Violet to stop putting her stuff in my trunk!" An annoyed black haired boy said taking out a few girl accesories out of a large brown leather trunk.

"Aw come on Sebby! I just needed some space until i finish cleaning my room." A red head with with light green eyes said smiling at her brother.

"That's what your trunk is for!"He snapped placing his books in his trunk. "It's in your room!"

Violet pouted while glancing at her other brother.

"Kids please don't fight."Their mother said "Violet, don't put your stuff in your brothers trunk he needs his space too, take your stuff and finish cleaning your room Sebastian don't snap at your sister like that."

Both kids nodded and Violet took her things back. Their Mother looked at her kids with a smile, she watched her son packing up different types of books into his trunk and glanced at the other one packing up some extra supplies.

"Those are a lot of books do you really need all of them?"She asked

"It's just a few to read them on the train."Sebastian said

"Why not just take two or three?"She asked "They have a big library so you'll read even more."

"Mom's right, it's a big place so we don't need to bring much unless if we owl." Alex said agreeing.

"But...i really want to read these."He said holding a few advance potions books. "I really want to show her...' he stopped with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Her?"She repeated

"Well...i just want to show a friend these...i found out she got her letter too, she doesn't know much magic since none of her family is magic like us."He explained

"You mean Lilac got her letter?"Alex asked

"Yeah, she told me over the phone a few minutes ago."Sebastian said "So is it okay if i bring these mom?"

"It's okay but don't try to do anything too dangerous."She said

"I can't wait to show Lilac these books."Sebastian said

"Is it because you liiiike her?" another little girl said with a teasing smile, a year younger than the twins, she has long black hair wearing a ribbon tied to it and dark green eyes.

"It's not like that Rosemary! She's just my friend!"Sebastian said trying to hide the small blush.

"Really?" Rosemary and Alex said simultaneously smiling mischievously.

"That's not what i think!" She giggled running off the room.

The mother stared at her son, he was slightly flustered, she has a feeling that she might be receiving letters about this in the near future.

"MOM! Kyle did it again!" Violet shouted

'Oh dear...'She thought running towards the room seeing a three year old smiling holding a crayon drawing on the wall of his big sister's room.

"Kyle Severus Snape."She said

The toddler started to smile and laugh at his mischief, running towards his mother. She picked him up holding him as he giggled.

"Sweetheart, i told you not to do this."She said "Your father just cleaned it." She glanced at both her daughters helping each other pack.

"Is it okay if i use some of your stuff?"Rosemary asked

"Just don't break anything."Violet said trying to clean up.

"I won't break anything!"Rosemary said

She smiled softly seeing her children get along like any siblings would do. She felt Kyle pull her sleeve, the youngest had red hair and dark eyes. She placed the toddler in his playpen as she smiled.

 _'This is my life...i never knew i could have a life like this...'_ She thought meeting a wonderful man, getting married and having five kids.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

She snapped out of her thoughts looking at her youngest son smiling at him.

"Up! Up!"He chanted She went to hold him again. At that moment she heard a door open seeing he husband.

"Rose, how was your day?" He asked kissing her cheek and smiled at his son.

"Overwhelmed, Sebastian and Alex are almost done packing up to go...they're leaving tomorrow."Rose replied "Next year Rosemary and Violet will go too.."

"They'll be back during the winter holidays and summer vacation." He said "They'll be alright."

"You're right, i'm just a bit worried."She said

"It's perfectly normal that you would be worried, any mother would be too but we're guiding them to be good witches and wizards in this world." He said

Rose nodded and smiled, Kyle smiled at Snape. "Daddy! Up!" He said holding his arms out, Severus complied and held his son.

"Rose..." Severus said looking at her

"Yes?"

"I never thought...i never thought we would have this."He said in an amused tone.

Rose laughed softly. " I never thought either...the first time we met i never thought.."Rose stopped

"You never thought what?" He prompted after a moment.

Rose took a deep breath. "I never thought i'd fall in love..."Rose admitted "But you've been so patient, loving and wonderful...we have five wonderful children at the moment."

" I feel the same, i never thought about it either, having A new beginning in life..learning to love like this." He said kissing her. Hearing his children run down seeing their father. He then stopped realizing what she said a moment ago. "What do you mean five at the moment?"

Rose smiled at him as his eyes widen realizing what she meant.

"You mean?"

"Yes, i found out this morning." Rose said smiling at him "Another wonderful baby."

He kissed her as he placed his palm on her stomach. She felt loved, she felt she was where she was supposed to be...with him and with her children. ' _I never thought that leaving that house years ago would give me A new beginning...'_

 **Hi guys! So that's the last of this chapter! I wanted to say thank you guys for reading this story and giving me reviews and just loving my story! i do hope that you'll read my current stories as well as any future stories that i'll write.**


	35. New story coming soon!

Hi guys, so i'm planning to do a few chapters of a sort of prequel during the time skip of this story, i know you guys have questions that i left out Rose's mother and i will do a story about that, it will have a bit of drama and other things so please be patient on it, i might have the first chapter of it done in the next few weeks. so if you guys have any ideas please leave a review or Pm me about it, i'm opened to any ideas. Also please check out my other stories too!

Lots of Love,

Ninjagirl447


End file.
